Firework
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Rivaille dan kelompok teman-teman masa kecilnya telah terpecah belah karena kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa salah satu dari mereka. Sekarang, setelah lima tahun berlalu, mereka harus menyatukan kembali kelompok tersebut. Persahabatan mereka diuji ketika hantu dari teman mereka yang meninggal kembali. RivaiEren, AU. For #SacchiMainYuk
1. Laskar Scouting Legion

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Sejak dulu.

Tak pernah berubah.

Yang mati takkan bisa dihidupkan lagi.

Tapi.. apa aku salah?

Apa aku salah karena menginginkan dirinya kembali ke sampingku?

Aku.. tak tahu.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai © Izumi Mitsu & Okada Mari**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat-lambat, dll.**

**For #SacchiMainYuk**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

~oOo~

"Rivaille?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh ayah masuk?"

Rivaille menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Dengan suara pelan, dia menjawab, "Terserah ayah saja."

Irvin membuka daun pintu, menimbulkan suara gesekan kasar. Dia lalu menghampiri Rivaille yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Rivaille.. apa hari ini kau akan pergi?" tanya Irvin.

Hening. Rivaille hanya berdiam di bawah selimutnya. Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Irvin kembali ke ambang pintu. "Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Ayah berangkat kerja dulu, ya."

Rivaille membalikkan badannya, menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup ayahnya, lalu menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Heh.." helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari si surai hitam ini. Dia menyisipkan kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Rivaille.." sebuah suara lemah menyadarkannya. "Kau bolos lagi hari ini?"

"Eren, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Memangnya kau mau jadi pengangguran seumur hidup gara-gara tak sekolah? Ayolah, aku yakin ayahmu pasti sedih kalau kau tidak mau sekolah!" teriaknya. "Kalau perlu, aku akan menarikmu ke sekolah!"

"Kau kan hantu, mana bisa menarikku."

"Enak saja! Jangan meremehkanku!"

Rivaille menghela nafas. Yah, beginilah kehidupannya sekarang. Semenjak tiga bulan lalu, orang ini—Eren—tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya. Eren adalah teman masa kecil Rivaille, yang sudah meninggal sejak lima tahun lalu. Entah kenapa, tapi Eren baru muncul dan menghantuinya sekarang.

"Hah, sudahlah, berhenti berteriak-teriak." Ujarnya sambil bangkit duduk. "Sekarang carilah cara agar kau bisa kembali ke alammu. Bagaimanapun, aku tak mau tinggal bersama hantu, sekalipun kau teman masa kecilku!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang." Eren mengambil tempat duduk di tepi tempat tidur Rivaille. "Aku tidak diterima masuk 'sana'."

"Apa kau punya banyak dosa?"

"Bukan!" Eren melipat kedua tangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang belum kuselesaikan di sini."

"Oh, kau punya hutang?"

"BUKAN!" teriak Eren, lagi. "Aku punya permintaan. Aku baru bisa pergi setelah permintaan itu terkabul."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Sayangnya aku lupa."

GUBRAK

Bisa dilihat saat ini Rivaille jatuh terjengkang ke lantai. Wajahnya mencium lantai dengan tragis. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana caramu bisa menyingkir dari rumahku?"

"Katanya, aku yang sekarang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang masih punya masalah yang belum diselesaikan denganku." Kata Eren mendadak.

"Aku tidak sedang bertanya it—eh, apa tadi kau bilang? Hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang masih punya masalah yang belum diselesaikan denganmu?"

"Ya, aku memang bilang begitu."

"Apa itu berarti.. aku adalah penyebab kau tidak bisa pergi ke 'sana'?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Memangnya aku punya hutang apa denganmu?"

"Seingatku sih, tidak ada, tapi" Eren mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "menurutku, ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan laskar kita dulu."

Glek.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar teman-teman laskar kita yang lain? Aku benar-benar kangen." Ujar Eren. sementara Rivaille hanya terdiam.

Ah. Laskar. Satu-satunya kenangan masa lalu yang paling ingin dilupakannya. Meski dia sadar bahwa dia tak mungkin bisa lari terus-menerus. Akan ada saatnya seseorang menanyakan tentang itu, mengingat dulu mereka adalah kelompok pertemanan yang paling akrab, namun sekarang terpecah belah.

"Hei, Rivaille."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka sekarang!" bentaknya.

Eren terbelalak. Namun, seolah mengerti isi hati Rivaille, dia mengelus pundak lelaki bersurai hitam pekat tersebut. "Rivaille.. kau masih ingat kejadian itu, ya?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Rivaille. Keinginan Eren untuk menenangkannya malah membuatnya semakin mengingat kejadian masa lalu.

"Rivaille.. kau masih ingat masa lalu?"

Rivaille hanya terdiam. Pertanyaan si bocah bermata emerald ini agak.. menyindirnya sedikit, barangkali. Huh, dia mendengus, memangnya siapa yang akan dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melupakan kenangan masa lalu? Sulit, sangat sulit untuk lari dari hal tersebut.

"Ah.. begitu ya.. maafkan aku sudah bertanya." Eren memalingkan wajah, sadar bahwa dia telah mengatakan suatu hal yang salah. "Tapi, Rivaille, menurutku lebih bagus kalau kau tidak terikat dengan masa lalu terus-menerus. Cobalah untuk pergi keluar dan ke sekolah. Ayolah."

Heh. Dasar. Memangnya dia siapa, mengatur kehidupannya sendiri? Ah, sudahlah. Malah makin merepotkan kalau terjadi adu mulut dengan si pemilik surai cokelat itu. Maka, Rivaille memutuskan untuk mengenakan mantelnya dan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku keluar?" Rivaille membalas pertanyaan Eren dengan pertanyaan. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Baiklah!"

.

~oOo~

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka dapat melihat daun-daun berwarna kemerahan berguguran, mengotori sepanjang jalan raya. Rivaille baru menyadari betapa lamanya dia tidak pernah pergi keluar lagi—mengingat saat terakhir dia melihat luar bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran, pertanda bahwa sedang musim semi. Dan sekarang bunga-bunga yang dulu bersemi kebanyakan sudah gugur. Hidup memang tidak abadi, saat kau sedang hidup bergairah, ada saatnya hidupmu suram, tidak berwarna. Rivaille sudah mengalami hal itu. Meski dia sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi tetap saja, rasanya dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan alur kehidupan yang naik-turun.

"Rivaille.. sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Eren mendadak.

"Ke mana saja. Atau, kau punya suatu tempat yang ingin dikunjungi?"

"Aku sih, ikut-ikut saja."

"Jawaban apa itu?" Rivaille menyernyit, sementara Eren hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Rivaille? Kau Rivaille, kan?"

Sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang menyadarkan mereka. Suara yang tidak asing, bisa dibilang sangat familiar, dan.. sesungguhnya sangat dirindukan oleh Rivaille. Secara serentak, si surai hitam dan cokelat menoleh ke belakang, mencari si pemilik suara, dan sontak mereka terbelalak.

"Ternyata memang Rivaille. Lama tak jumpa, ya? Selama ini kau ke mana?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut cokelat susu. Di belakangnya, seseorang dengan surai kuning terang hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Rivaille dan Eren. Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam sekolah swasta elit Siina, masing-masing tangan mereka menenteng tas sekolah.

"Kalian.." suara Rivaille tercekat, rasanya ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Wah, Jean! Armin! Lama tak jumpa, ya!" teriak Eren, yang tentunya tak terdengar, mengingat dia sekarang ini adalah hantu. Awalnya Rivaille cuek saja, tapi sesuatu merasuki pikirannya. Tunggu! Kedua teman kecilnya ini tak bisa melihat sosok Eren? Itu berarti.. Rivaille adalah penyebab utama dia tak bisa pergi ke 'sana'?

"Jean! Armin! Jawablah! Ini ak—"

"Diamlah, Eren. Mereka tidak bisa melihatmu." Sela Rivaille mendadak, tanpa menyadari bahwa hal itu membuat kedua teman kecilnya itu melongo.

"Eren? Apa maksudmu, Rivaille?" tanya Armin—yang bersurai kuning.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang. Sejak tiga bulan lalu, kau mengurung diri di rumah dan seringkali berbicara sendiri sembari menyebut nama Eren. Apa kau ini gila?" Jean menyahut blak-blakan. Sifat congkaknya ini tidak bisa berubah sejak lalu.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" seru Rivaille. "Dia memang ada di sini! Eren muncul di rumahku sejak tiga bulan lalu! Dia bilang tidak bisa ke 'sana' karena ada sesuatu yang belum diselesaikan, permintaannya belum dikabulkan!"

"Ya, ya, cukup. Ceritamu sungguh mengada-ada. Mana mungkin yang sudah mati bisa kembali lagi! Dan apaan itu? Tidak bisa kembali lagi? Pfft.. aku berpendapat bahwa kau punya bakat menjadi pelawak." Ujar Jean lagi.

Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sial, tidak pernah ada yang mau mempercayai apa yang diceritakannya. Pasti akan berakhir dengan dia menjadi bahan ejekan. Tanpa ragu, Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin, menjauh dari Jean dan Armin.

"Rivaille! Tunggu!" Eren segera berlari menyusul Rivaille yang berlari di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang lewat, tidak mempedulikan bahunya menyenggol banyak orang. Tidak memedulikan ke mana dia akan pergi. Matanya terpejam rapat, dia tidak mau tahu apapun.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya Rivaille menunduk, kedua tangannya memegang lututnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia menoleh dan mendapati bahwa dirinya ada di hutan yang ada di kaki bukit, dekat dengan sekolah dasarnya dulu. Sudah sejauh mana dia berlari?

Derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Baru saja dia berniat menoleh, sebuah suara memanggil namanya, "RIVAILLE!"

Ah. Ternyata itu Eren.

"Kenapa kau terus berlari? Padahal kan kita bisa mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka, sekaligus reuni." Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hei, Rivaille?"

"Diamlah. Terserahku mau melakukan apa."

"Tapi—"

"Siapa di sana?"

Rivaille dan Eren sontak menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan seseorang jangkung berdiri di belakang mereka. Wajahnya tertutup topi berpinggiran lebar, namun bisa dilihat kalau saat ini dia tengah mengerutkan bibirnya menjadi lengkungan tidak senang. Tapi hanya sesaat, hingga akhirnya lengkungan itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Rivaille? Kau Rivaille, kan?" tanyanya mendadak. Sementara Rivaille hanya terdiam, setelah kejadian tadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak sembarangan menjawab sapaan orang yang tidak dan belum dikenalnya. Meski suara lelaki ini juga lebih familiar di telinganya.

Merasa diabaikan, lelaki itu akhirnya membuka suara, "Ini aku, Bertholdt. Teman masa kecilmu. Masa kau tidak ingat?" ia membuka topinya, menampakkan wajah tampan lelaki berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dipotong pendek, menyisakan sedikit poni di dahinya. Dia memakai kemeja santai bercorak pohon kelapa dan celana selutut, serta sandal jepit—penampilan yang membuat orang-orang beranggapan bahwa dia akan pergi pantai.

"Kau.. Bertholdt? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rivaille, heran. Kenapa bisa dia bertemu teman-teman kecilnya di hari yang sama, di siang yang sama?

"Kenapa? Karena aku tinggal di sini, di pondok itu." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah pondok yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari pinggiran hutan. "Markas rahasia kita."

Deg.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Bertholdt menyebut kalimat terakhir. Nafasya tercekat. Trauma yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat mendadak terangkat ke permukaan, ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini, alasannya selalu melarikan diri selama ini.

"Mau masuk?" tawarnya. Awalnya Rivaille berniat menggeleng, lalu menunduk mengucap salam dan segera pulang. Namun niatannya batal ketika Eren memukul tengkuknya cukup keras.

"APA?"

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh sampai di sini, kenapa tidak mampir sebentar? Lagipula ini masih siang. Sekalian nostalgia." Ujarnya Eren sambil mengelus-elus tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk memukul tengkuk si surai hitam pekat.

"Aku tidak mau, Eren. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"Eren?" oh, tidak lagi. Jangan sampai Bertholdt juga ikut mengejeknya. "Apa maksudmu dengan Eren?"

"Itu…" Rivaille menggigit bibir bawahnya, agaknya cemas kalau-kalau ceritanya ini lagi-lagi dianggap omong kosong dan ditertawakan.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita bercerita di dalam pondok. Ayo, masuklah. Ceritakan padaku semuanya." Ajak Bertholdt.

Sepertinya tidak masalah jika dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Bertholdt. Maka, dengan keyakinan, dia mengikuti Bertholdt menuju ke pondok kayu tersebut.

.

~oOo~

"Maaf, terlalu sederhana. Apa boleh buat, aku kehabisan teh, jadi aku pakai bekas kemarin." Ujar Bertholdt sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh yang warnanya sudah tidak pekat lagi. Dengan sangat berat hati, Rivaille mengambil cangkir tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan, meski rasanya yang nano-nano membuatnya sedikit menyernyit.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Bertholdt membuka pembicaraan.

Maka Rivaille pun menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana Eren muncul di rumahnya tiga bulan lalu, pernyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa ke alam sana karena ada suatu keinginannya yang belum terkabul, dan semua orang—termasuk Jean dan Armin—yang tidak mau mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. Dia bercerita dengan panjang lebar tanpa jeda, membuat Bertholdt—yang berulang kali ingin menyela—terpaksa diam dan manggut-manggut mendengarnya sambil sesekali meminum air putihnya. Setelah merasa Rivaille telah siap bercerita, barulah ia berkata, "Begitu, ya.. memang sih, ceritamu agak sulit dipercaya."

"A—"

"Tapi aku percaya." Bertholdt menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku percaya pada semua ceritamu."

Tanpa sadar, Rivaille tersenyum. Dia sangat bersyukur akan kehadiran Bertholdt, yang memang dari dulu selalu bersikap pemimpin dan menjadi penengah di antara mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan agar Eren bisa kembali ke dunia sana?" tanya Bertholdt sambil bertopang dagu, sementara kedua manik obsidiannya menatap lurus ke manik berwarna senada dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi, dia bilang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan laskar kita dulu."

"Laskar? Jangan-jangan.."

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Bertholdt malah melangkah pergi, menuju ke sudut ruangan, tempat diletakkannya sebuah lemari kayu besar berwarna cokelat yang sudah lapuk. Dia membuka lemari itu dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tumpukan kertas yang berserak di lemari tersebut. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berkutat dengan kertas-kertas using tersebut, Bertholdt akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sebuah kertas using yang berwarna kekuningan. Kertas berisi gambar sesuatu yang tampak seperti bunga, dan tulisan-tulisan acak-acakan di sampingnya. Sekali lihat saja, mereka sudah langsung tahu kertas apa itu.

"Kau ingat ini? Gambar yang kita buat dulu. Kembang api." Ujarnya. "Dulu Eren selalu bilang kalau dia ingin melihat kembang api."

"Mungkinkah.. yang diinginkannya adalah kembang api?" Rivaille mengelus dagunya dan berpikir.

Tanpa disadarinya, sejak tadi Eren tidak berada bersamanya lagi.

.

~oOo~

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu berjalan di jalanan sepi, sambil bersenandung tak jelas. Sekejap langkahnya berhenti saat dilihatnya sebuah rumah berpagar besi di samping kirinya. Tak salah lagi, rumah itulah yang dicarinya. Dia menilik papan nama yang terpampang di samping pintu masuknya.

Jaeger. Ya, ini adalah rumah keluarga Jaeger. Rumahnya dulu.

Berusaha sepelan mungkin, Eren membuka pintu pagar dan segera berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ruangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruang keluarga, yang bercampur dengan ruang makan. Di sana dia dapat melihat ayahnya, yang berkacamata, sedang duduk di sofa merah sambil membaca koran, sedangkan TV di hadapannya yang menyala dibiarkan begitu saja. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat duduk di salah satu kursi di hadapan meja makan, sibuk mengunyah makan malamnya dengan tatapan tak berselera. Heninglah yang menemani mereka.

Tiing.

Sang ayah melipat korannya, sambil mendesah pelan, "Sudahlah, Carla."

Istrinya, Carla, masih duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah meja kecil—semacam altar—di mana di tengah-tengahnya terpasang foto seorang lelaki berambut cokelat—Eren. Carla masih memegang pemukul lonceng di sebelah kanan pigura foto, sementara di meja tersebut tersedia beberapa hidangan.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberi penghormatan dan sesajen pada Eren. Sup jagung ini adalah makanan kesukaannya, makanya aku menyisakan sedikit untuknya."

Mendengar jawaban istrinya, Grisha—sang ayah—hanya menghela nafas panjang. Matanya beralih ke arah putrinya yang masih menyantap makan malam dengan serius.

"Hei, Mikasa, peringatkanlah ibumu ini." ujarnya.

Yang dipanggil Mikasa hanya menoleh singkat ke arah ayahnya, lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Biarkan sajalah, yah. Ayah kan tahu sendiri, ibu jadi begitu sejak Eren meninggal. Soalnya Eren anak kesayangan ibu."

Tiba-tiba, gelas minuman Mikasa terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping, meninggalkan jejak air di lantai kayu rumah.

"Mikasa, hati-hatilah kalau mau mengambil gelas." Ujar Grisha, kembali membuka korannya.

"Ayah, sedari tadi aku hanya terus makan tanpa selera. Tidak sedetikpun aku menyentuh gelas minumku." Jawab Mikasa.

"Kalau begitu, siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Mikasa lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang mendadak berayun terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Mikasa memicingkan matanya penasaran—perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang barusan lewat?

Sementara itu Eren tengah berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, dengan airmata yang tengah mengalir keluar. Hatinya terasa pedih—sungguh dia sangat merindukan kembali ke rumahnya yang damai dan hangat, meski saat ini hanya diisi keheningan dan kesuraman. Dingin. Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Entah kenapa, tidak sedikitpun tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya tersebut. Sembari berjalan menuju rumah Rivaille, dia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

…kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?

.

~oOo~

Rivaille mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tak sabar di kamarnya. Gelisah. Terkadang dia berjalan mondar-mandir keliling kamarnya, terkadang berbaring di kasurnya, dan segala macam diupayakannya demi menghilangkan gelisah di hatinya. Tapi tetap saja. Selama dia belum melihat sosok bermata emerald itu, dia takkan bisa tenang. Sudah dua jam sejak dia kembali dari pondok Bertholdt, hari sudah memasuki senja dan Eren belum juga pulang. Entahlah, meski tadinya dia menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran lelaki tersebut, namun sekarang dia merasa kehilangan saat lelaki itu tak kunjung pulang. Rivaille kembali tenggelam dalam kegelisahannya, dia menuju jendela dan menyandarkan dagunya ke kusen, tanpa menyadari seseorang bermata emerald membuka pintu sepelan mungkin dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar si surai hitam pekat.

"Rivaille? Sedang apa kau di jendela?" tanyanya mendadak, memecah keheningan canggung yang sempat tercipta.

Rivaille tersadar dari lamunannya. Secepat mungkin dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dimana sosok bermata emerald yang ditunggunya tengah berdiri di tengah kamar, dengan tatapan polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"BODOH!" teriaknya. Tangannya dikepal erat, emosinya naik sampai ubun-ubun kepalanya, "kau ke mana saja?"

"Aku hanya pergi ke rumahku yang dulu.. untuk bertemu orangtuaku. Hanya itu." Jawab Eren datar.

"Kenapa kau pergi diam-diam? Dan apa kau tak sadar kalau ini sudah hampir malam? Kau—"

"Tenanglah. Aku bukan perempuan, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Aku tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, jadi—"

"Jangan sembarangan! Aku bicara begini karena aku mencemaskanmu!" teriak Rivaille, tenpa menyadari bahwa rona merah tipis sudah menjalari kedua pipinya, begitupun Eren.

"Tadi… kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja." Rivaille mengacak-acak surai hitamnya frustasi, lalu kemudian berkata dengan suara pelan layaknya bisikan, "tadi aku dan Bertholdt mendiskusikan sesuatu."

"Mendiskusikan apa?"

"Soal keinginanmu. Tampaknya aku sudah menemukan cara agar kau kembali ke alam sana." Ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"..Kembang api. Dulu kita selalu berkata ingin melihat kembang api, iya kan?"

"Ah, ya.. benar, aku lupa…" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "..soal itu."

Ya, soal itu.

.

.

_Awalnya mereka adalah sekelompok sahabat yang akrab. Mereka membuat laskar untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri, menamai laskar itu Scouting Legion—Pasukan Pengintai. Mereka menjadikan sebuah pondok kecil di pinggir hutan sebagai markas rahasia._

_Saat itu, mereka membuat suatu impian. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan bersama-sama membuat dan menonton kembang api di angkasa, di akhir musim panas._

_Tapi semua berubah ketika hari itu datang. Hari yang menghancurkan impian, harapan, dan persahabatan mereka.  
_

_Hari itu tanggal 27 Agustus, beberapa hari sebelum musim panas berakhir. Mereka—seperti biasa—berkumpul di markas rahasia mereka. Hanya obrolan singkat yang kekanak-kanakan, hingga sebuah suara mengubah semuanya._

"_Ano, Rivaille, kau itu.. suka Eren, ya?" anak lelaki bersurai kuning terang itu mengerling Rivaille yang duduk di atas meja melalui sudut matanya, sementara rona merah telah menjalari seluruh wajahnya._

"_E-eh? Apa maksudnya?" Rivaille berusaha menyangkalnya. Wajahnya kini telah memerah, begitu juga Eren, yang duduk di lantai di samping meja yang diduduki Rivaille._

"_Habis, kalian lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja." Lanjut Armin—si penanya._

"_Bukan." Ujar Eren pelan._

"_Ciee…" seru Bertholdt sambil nyengir lebar. Jean bertepuk tangan singkat, sementara Armin masih bergeming dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya._

"_TIDAK!" bentak Rivaille. "Jangan ngawur! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan orang jelek kayak di—"_

_Oh tidak. Terlambat._

_Dengan gerakan patah-patah Rivaille menoleh ke arah lantai, dan menemukan Eren hanya nyengir sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Orang awam pun akan tahu kalau ini adalah senyum terpaksa._

_Diliputi rasa bersalah, Rivaille segera berlari menjauhi pondok, mengabaikan seluruh teriakan teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya._

_Dan tak menyadari bahwa Eren ikut berlari, mengejarnya._

_Setelahnya, mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan Eren lagi selama empat hari._

_Yang mereka tahu, di hari kelima, mereka mendapat telepon dari polisi bahwa mayat teman mereka, Eren, telah ditemukan di tepi sungai dekat jembatan. Jembatan yang dilalui Rivaille ketika dia berlari pulang._

_Jelaslah sudah kalau Eren terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai ketika dia berniat untuk menyusul Rivaille._

_Sejak itulah, persahabatan mereka mulai retak, dan akhirnya terpecah belah. Mereka saling membangun tembok pemisah, dan menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri_.

_Impian lama mereka terbuang, hancur dengan sia-sia di antara keretakan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat untuk memperbaikinya._

_Mungkin inilah takdirnya. Maksud Eren menampakkan diri, dan soal keinginannya itu mungkin berkaitan dengan perbaikan hubungan persahabatan mereka._

_Mungkin._

.

.

~oOo~

Kriing… kriing..

"Uh.." Rivaille mengerang pelan, sembari menggosok matanya yang masih terlalu sayu, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Dijulurkannya tangan kanannya, menuju meja kecil di sisi kiri ranjangnya, mengambil ponsel yang menjadi sumber keributan di pagi hari yang senyap ini.

Siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi begini, di hari Minggu tenang yang seharusnya menjadi hari terbaiknya untuk menciptakan rekor dengan bangun pukul dua siang?

Dengan enggan, dilihatnya layar ponselnya. Terteralah beberapa digit nomor telepon yang tidak dikenalnya.

Malas menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang menelponnya, Rivaille dengan cuek menekan tombol 'terima' dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Suaramu sayu sekali. Baru bangun tidur, ya?" suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Bertholdt? Kenapa? Darimana kau dapat nomorku?"

"Kemarin, waktu mau pergi ke supermarket aku ketemu dengan ayahmu. Aku minta nomormu dari beliau."

"Jadi, ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Rivaille _to-the-point_. Ayolah, sebenarnya ini sudah masuk 'pagi', bukan 'pagi-pagi'.

"Datanglah ke pondokku sekarang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Eh?" Rivaille berguling ke sisi kanan. "Untuk ap—HUWAAA!"

Rivaille membekap mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak. Pasalnya, kini wajahnya berhadapan langsung.. dengan Eren. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari si pemilik iris berwarna emerald yang saat ini masih ditutupi oleh kelopak matanya.

"Rivaille? Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak, itu.." Rivaille kelabakan, sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "..bukan apa-apa kok."

"Tapi suaramu nyaring begitu, seperti cewek yang melihat cowok telanjang saj—"

"Di-dimana kita berkumpul? Di pondok yang kemarin? O-oke, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Tunggu aku, ya. Aku siap-siap dulu." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rivaille memutus sambungan sepihak dan segera melempar ponselnya ke meja kecil tempatnya berada, sembari menghembuskan nafas. Untunglah, Bertholdt tidak curiga..

"Ada apa?" Rivaille berjengit saat didengarnya suara dari balik punggungnya—yaitu dari sisi kanannya. Suara seorang Eren Jaeger.

"HUWAA!"

"Rivaille.. daritadi kau berteriak terus.. berisik, tahu."

"Ke-kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku?"

"Masa aku tidur di lantai?" ganti Eren yang menyernyit. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang tadi menelepon?"

"Bertholdt." Jawab Rivaille sekenanya, sambil bangkit duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dia minta kita datang ke pondoknya. Kau mau ikut?"

"Pondok? Maksudnya tempat perkumpulan kita dulu?"

"Ya, semacam itulah." Jawab Rivaille sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Ayo."

"Baiklah. Aku ikut."

.

Rivaille menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dilihatnya pondok Bertholdt yang baru kemarin didatanginya telah didatangi oleh dua orang baru, yang familiar di dalam benaknya.

"Jean.. Armin.. kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Jean dan Armin hanya terpaku di ambang pintu, menatap Rivaille yang masih berada di luar. "Kami diundang oleh Bertholdt. Ada masalah?" ujar Jean angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Jean.. jangan ketus begitu." Sela Armin.

"Tidakkah kau dengar nada bicaranya yang begitu menantang? Bikin kesal saja. Memangnya dia pikir hanya dia yang boleh datang kemari, padahal dialah yang membunuh sahabat kita?"

"Apa—"

"Bukan! Bukan aku yang membunuhnya! Bukannya kau, Armin, yang mengatakan hal itu pertama kali? Bukannya kau yang memicu semuanya terjadi?" bentak Rivaille. Cukup, dia tak mau disudutkan seolah dia adalah seorang pembunuh massal. "Aku tahu kalian semua bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku di hari itu! Kalau kalian berniat menyalahkanku, salahkanlah diri kalian dulu—"

"Berhenti!" teriakan Bertholdt memotong ocehan panjang Rivaille. "Aku tidak mengundang kalian kemari untuk saling menyalahkan! Kita hanya akan berbicara mengenai permintaan Eren—"

"Oh, jadi begitu? Kupikir kau sedikit lebih waras dari Rivaille untuk tidak mempercayai cerita picisan seperti itu." Sindir Jean. "Ternyata kau sama saja."

"Bukan—"

"Jadi apa? Kau hanya ingin membual, bukan?"

"Teman-teman, kumohon percayalah."

"Memangnya ceritamu itu sangat masuk akal untuk dipercayai?"

Tanpa disadari Rivaille, Eren menyelinap masuk ke pondok, mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena yang kebetulah ada di sana. Dengan cepat—sambil menahan air mata—Eren menuliskan serangkaian huruf di sana. Lalu membawanya keluar, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, agar bisa dibaca oleh semuanya.

"Apa?" semuanya terkejut dengan kemunculan secarik kertas melayang yang bertuliskan kata 'berhenti' dengan tulisan yang besar dan cukup berantakan.

"Eren?" gumam Rivaille.

"Apa? Eren? Tak mungkin!" seru Jean. "Kalau kau memang Eren, coba buktikan!"

Segera Eren menurunkan kertasnya, dan menuliskan beberapa kata lagi—membuat yang lain sedikit ngeri melihat pena itu bergerak-gerak sendiri di atas kertas yang melayang.

'_Namaku Eren Jaeger, meninggal umur 10 tahun. Salah satu anggota laskar Scouting Legion bersama Rivaille, Jean, Armin, dan Bertholdt, yang mempunyai markas rahasia di pinggiran hutan kota._' Itulah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

Jean, Armin, dan Bertholdt tercengang. Tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut memang tulisan Eren, bisa dilihat dari kebiasaannya menulis tulisan miring. Selain itu, yang tertulis di situ semuanya benar—tak mungkin hantu lain tahu tentang laskar yang mereka bentuk, lokasinya, serta nama-nama anggotanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian bisa mempercayainya?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Tidak. Kami tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja sebelum kami melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri." Sahut Jean. "Iya kan, Armin?"

"..aku percaya."

"Apa?"

"Aku mempercayainya. Aku kenal jelas bentuk tulisan Eren, itu memang dia." Jawab Armin.

"Armin.." tanpa sadar, Eren menitikkan air matanya, senang karena akhirnya temannya ini mau percaya.

"Kau pengkhianat, Armin!" Jean kini mencengkram kerah baju Armin, membuat tubuh mungil lelaki itu terangkat sedikit.

"Jean… tidak baik bersikap begitu. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Tapi, kalau dia memang ingin meminta bantuan kita, kenapa dia tidak menampakkan dirinya di hadapan kita?"

Eren kembali menulis di halaman belakang kertas tersebut dengan tempo cepat, lalu mengangkatnya lagi. '_Aku hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang masih punya masalah yang belum diselesaikan denganku._'

Hening.

"Apa.. maksudnya? Kalau begitu, Eren hanya punya masalah dengan Rivaille? Kalau begitu, kenapa kita harus terlibat?" seru Jean

"Permintaan Eren adalah kembang api. Keinginan kita dulu." Bertholdt menginterupsi, sadar bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk melunakkan otak Jean yang kelewat keras adalah dengan menggunakan kartu as terakhir, skak mat. "Berarti keinginan Eren juga adalah untuk menyatukan kita kembali. Karena itulah, kita harus bekerjasama."

"…" Jean menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah. Aku ikut. Terserah kalian saja."

Tidak ada yang menyadari, saat itu bibir Rivaille melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil.

.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus merencanakan biayanya. Untuk membuat kembang api besar—seperti yang dulu kita inginkan—membutuhkan biaya yang lumayan banyak. Apalagi musim panas sudah hampir berakhir, stok kembang api sudah sedikit. Sepertinya kita harus kerja sambilan." Ujar Bertholdt.

"Kami tidak bisa. Kegiatan KBM sekolah kami selesai sore hari, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kami kerja sambilan." Ujar Jean, disambut anggukan Armin.

"Biar aku saja." Rivaille mengangkat tangannya. "Aku punya waktu luang. Kau juga, Bertholdt."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba melamar kerja sambilan. Semoga saja cukup untuk biaya kembang api." Kata Bertholdt.

"Ano, apa kita akan mengundang orang lain juga?" tanya Armin.

"Nanti kita bahas soal itu, setelah dananya terkumpul. Oh iya, apa kalian bisa mencari pembuat kembang api? Sekalian tanyakan berapa harganya, agar kita tahu harus mengumpulkan berapa banyak."

"Eum.. kalau tidak salah, di dekat rumahku ada seorang pembuat kembang api handal." Ujar Armin.

"Bagus. Sempurna. Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini dulu. Sisanya kita bahas besok." Bertholdt bertitah, sambil melihat ke arah langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore—tanpa sadar, mereka telah mendiskusikan rencana mereka ini selama hampir seharian.

Rivaille melangkah pergi bersama Eren, yang berjalan dengan riang sembari bersenandung kecil.

"Eren?"

"Hm?" Eren menghentikan langkah dan senandungnya, menoleh ke arah Rivaille yang jauh tertinggal di belakangnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu.."

"Soal diskusi tadi?" terka Eren. "Sebenarnya justru aku yang mau bilang sesuatu tentang diskusi itu. Aku merasa.. tampaknya aku terlalu menyusahkan kalian, ya. Kau sampai harus mengambil kerja sambilan. Maaf."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu." Ujarnya. Surai hitamnya berkibar ditiup angin sore, menimbulkan kesan—ehem—tampan di mata Eren. "Seandainya keinginanmu sudah terwujud.. seandainya kembang api itu sudah berhasil diluncurkan, apa kau akan pergi dari sini, dan kembali ke 'alam'mu?"

Suara hembusan angin kembali menjadi pengisi kesunyian di antara mereka. Lama, waktu serasa berhenti berjalan.

"Aku kurang tahu juga. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Rivaille melangkah mendahului Eren. "Ayo pulang."

Mereka berjalan pulang dalam keheningan. Rivaille memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya, berpikir keras.

Apa dia memang harus mengabulkan keinginan Eren? Atau membiarkan Eren tetap ada di sini bersamanya?

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N**: Oke, saya akui alurnya agak kecepetan. Padahal saya udah berusaha memperlambatnya, tapi tetep aja terasa cepat ._.

Yep, fanfic ini ditulis untuk challenge **#SacchiMainYuk**. Karena ini kali pertama saya mengikuti challenge, jadi saya bela-belain ngetik di sela-sela kesibukan sekolah. Dan alhasil, saya meng-hiatuskan dua fanfic multichap saya yang lain agar ini bisa cepat siap. Soalnya ide saya terlanjur merasuki pikiran. Waktu mau ngetik sambungan fanfic yang lain, tangan terasa gatal pingin ketik ini.

Mungkin di sini romance-nya belum terasa, ya? Haha, gomen.. ini masih awal mula, kok. Saya mengikuti cerita aslinya ._. dan karena masih panjang, terpaksalah saya bagi. Kayaknya sih, ini bakal jadi twoshot, tapi kalau ternyata kepanjangan lagi, bakal jadi threeshot, dan seterusnya. Kenapa? Soalnya saya gak terbiasa ngetik fanfic dengan words lebih dari 2000, jadi agak pegel tangan ._.

Oke, sebisa mungkin saya update secepatnya.

.

.

Review?


	2. Hari-hari Mewujudkan Impian

Eren mengerling singkat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamar Rivaille yang bercat hijau. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, namun si pemilik kamar tidak kunjung pulang. Sudah seminggu seperti itu terus. Pergi pagi-pagi sekali, dan pulang larut malam—bukan ke sekolah, melainkan kerja sambilan.

Di saat seperti inilah Eren semakin merasa bersalah. Karena dia, Rivaille harus bekerja terus-terusan seperti itu.. tidak hanya Rivaille, melainkan yang lain juga. Bertholdt—sama seperti Rivaille—mengambil kerja sambilan, meski tidak sebanyak Rivaille—yang mengambil tiga sekaligus. Sedang Armin mencari pembuat kembang api—mungkin Jean juga.

Eren kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Rivaille. Pikirannya menerawang ke mana-mana.

..apa memang inilah yang terbaik?

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai © Izumi Mitsu & Okada Mari**

**For #SacchiMainYuk**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat-lambat, dll.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

~oOo~

"Aku pulang." Suara Rivaille membahana di sekeliling lorong-lorong rumahnya yang gelap. Rupanya ayahnya belum pulang.

"Rivaille.." Eren hanya terdiam, berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya sembari menatap dalam iris obsidian di hadapannya.

Keadaan Rivaille tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Sekujur tubuhnya kotor terkena lumpur, wajah pucatnya menyiratkan rasa kelelahan. Wajar saja, mengingat selama seminggu ini dia tidak pernah menyisihkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Demi dia, demi harapan akan kembang api tersebut..

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Rivaille menatap wajah si pemilik surai cokelat.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Jawab Eren.

"Tak perlu. Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku akan pulang larut, jadi tidak usah menunggu. Langsung tidur saja."

"Aku tahu kalau kau melakukan ini untukku, tapi tidak bisa begini juga. Kau harus memikirkan kesehatanmu juga."

"Diam. Aku yakin bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"CUKUP!" tangan kanannya bergerak mencengkram kerah baju Eren. "Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau katakan? Memangnya kau tahu lebih banyak tentang diriku melebihi aku? Aku tahu bahwa aku pasti bisa menangani diriku sendiri, dan tidak ada yang akan membantahnya."

"Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" teriak Eren tak kalah keras. "Semuanya terjadi karena aku! Alasan kalian bekerja keras seperti ini adalah karena aku, demi permintaanku! Sudah sepantasnya aku mengkhawatirkanku.." Eren sedikit terisak.

Tanpa disadarinya, Rivaille memajukan tangan kanannya, mengelus sudut mata emerald Eren dan menghapus air mata yang hampir keluar. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau bilang kami jadi repot karenamu, itu salah. Kami melakukannya kami beranggapan inilah yang terbaik dan inilah yang bisa kami lakukan, untukmu."

"Tidak!" Eren menepis tangan kanan Rivaille dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau. Kalau memang kalian harus berkorban demi aku, lebih baik aku tidak pergi ke 'sana'."

"Jangan berpikiran aneh! Sudahlah, tidak usah membebani diri sendiri. Sekarang tidurlah, sebelum ayah memergokiku sedang berbicara sendiri—ngomong-ngomong, ayah mana?"

"Tadi paman meninggalkan pesan di telepon bahwa dia malam ini lembur, tidak bisa pulang." Jawab Eren.

"Tumben sekali ayah lembur." Komentarnya singkat, sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Baru saja dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjangnya, ponsel itu berdering singkat, tanda sebuah e-mail masuk. Rivaille—dengan sedikit menggerutu—kembali mengambil ponselnya dan membuka e-mail masuk tersebut.

.

**To: Rivaille**

**From: Bertholdt**

**Subject: Besok**

**Besok siang kumpul di pondok. Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan mengenai rencana kembang api kita. Tampaknya Armin sudah menemukan pembuat kembang api.**

.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Rivaille membalas e-mail tersebut dengan satu kata saja: oke, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjangnya, siap berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

.

~oOo~

Esok harinya, Rivaille dan Eren menjadi orang yang paling lambat datang. Entah kenapa yang lain terlihat bersemangat untuk diskusi ini, bahkan Jean sekalipun—yang, menurut cerita Bertholdt, datang paling awal daripada yang lain, membuat yang lain berpikir Jean ada kecenderungan tsundere.

"Nah, jadi.." Bertholdt angkat bicara, membuka diskusi, "tampaknya rencana berjalan mulus untuk sementara. Aku sekarang kerja sambilan—Rivaille juga—dan uang yang terkumpul sudah cukup banyak. Dan lagi Armin sudah menemukan pembuat kembang api profesional, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi."

"Anoo.." Armin menginterupsi, "aku sudah mencoba menanyakan berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kembang api besar seperti yang kita impikan dulu, dan inilah hasilnya." Dia menyerahkan secarik kertas yang penuh berisi angka-angka. Diantara banyak angka-angka tersebut, ada beberapa digit yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah—menandakan jumlah total.

Baru membacanya sekilas saja, semuanya langsung mematung di tempat. Jumlah uang yang mereka butuhkan—bisa dibilang—terlalu besar.

"Kita merencanakan peluncuran kembang api tanggal 27 Agustus, bertepatan dengan hari kematian Eren. Kita hanya punya waktu satu minggu. Tidak mungkin bisa kita mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimana ini?" kecemasan mulai merambat. Apa sesulit ini untuk mengantar teman mereka kembali ke alam sana?

"Apa boleh buat." Rivaille memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejenak. "Aku akan mencoba melamar kerja sambilan lag—"

"Cukup, Rivaille. Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan. Kudengar kau sudah mengambil tiga pekerjaan, kan? Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Potong Bertholdt.

"Tapi jika tidak, maka tidak akan sempat!"

"Pikirkan kesehatanmu! Bagaimana kalau kau malah tumbang sebelum peluncuran kembang api? Bukannya kau—satu-satunya yang bisa melihat Eren—yang mempunyai masalah yang belum selesai dengannya? Kaulah peran utama dalam acara peluncuran itu. Karena itulah…"

"…." Hening kembali tercipta. Hanya sejenak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan melamar kerja sambilan." Mendadak Armin bangkit berdiri.

"Armin?"

"Kalau aku ikut bekerja, pasti uangnya akan cepat terkumpul, dan kita bisa meluncurkan kembang api tepat pada waktunya." Ujar Armin. "Rivaille, tolong beri aku rekomendasi tempat kerja sambilan yang bagus. Atau mungkin aku bekerja di tempat yang sama denganmu saja."

"Tapi, Armin!" Jean ikut bangkit berdiri, "Kau tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau nanti prestasimu menurun karena sibuk kerja sambilan?"

"Hanya satu minggu, sampai uangnya cukup. Aku bisa membagi waktuku, Jean, tenang saja."

"Tapi—"

"Jean.. apa sebenarnya kau tidak mau ikut membantu?" suara Armin melemah.

Jean mendecih pelan. "Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku juga akan mengambil kerja sambilan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil banyak-banyak karena aku sibuk belajar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak, Jean." Bertholdt tersenyum. "Sekarang, aku ingin kita mengunjungi keluarga Jaeger dan memberitahukan soal ini. Kita bisa mengajak mereka jika mereka ingin ikut melihat kembang api."

"Apa kita akan bercerita kalau anaknya ada di sini, menghantui Rivaille gara-gara tidak bisa kembali ke 'sana'?" Eren hanya tertunduk lesu, sementara Rivaille menggertakkan giginya berang.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan akan kupatahkan lehermu." Ancam Rivaille.

"Hei, sudahlah. Berhenti bertengkar. Kita hanya akan mengajak mereka ke acara kembang api. Kita tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentang Eren. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Ayo." Jean yang pertama kali beranjak dari duduknya.

.

~oOo~

Mereka berlima—termasuk Eren—terdiam di depan rumah keluarga Jaeger yang cukup besar dan luas. Entah kenapa rasanya agak canggung—padahal dulu ketika mereka datang ke rumah ini, Carla Jaeger, ibu Eren, akan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramahnya dan kadang kala membuatkan kue kering kesukaan mereka. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa mereka merasa bahwa kehangatan yang dulu terjadi tidak akan terulang lagi.

Perlahan, Bertholdt menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu masuk. Sementara Rivaille mengerling Eren.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau terus-menerus diam."

Eren menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa. Yang penting, kalian tidak usah terkejut dengan keadaan rumahku yang sekarang."

"Hah—"

"Siapa, ya?" seorang wanita berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan membuka pintu. "Kalian…"

"Maaf, bibi. Kami teman-temannya Eren, ingin mampir sebentar." Ucap Armin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yang lain juga ikut-ikutan.

"Masuklah. Di luar panas sekali." Carla memperlebar celah pintu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk menuju ruang tamunya yang sejuk.

.

"Jadi.." Carla menaruh empat gelas es teh ke meja tamu, "ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" Carla mendudukkan dirinya di samping suaminya, sofa merah yang beradapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Rivaille, Bertholdt, Jean dan Armin.

"Sebenarnya…" Bertholdt mengerling Armin—di saat begini, Armin-lah yang paling bisa diandalkan, mengingat kemampuannya dalam berbicara dan mengimprovisasi skenario yang mereka rancang, yaitu tidak-membicarakan-tentang-hantu-Eren.

"Kami ingin mengadakan acara kembang api, untuk memperingati hari kematian Eren." ujar Armin. "Dan kami mengharapkan bibi dan paman mau datang."

"…kapan?"

Armin mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Dia lalu menuliskan beberapa kata di atas kertas tersebut. "Ini, saya sudah menuliskan hari, tanggal, dan tempat pelaksanaannya. Kami sangat mengharapkan anda sekalian datang."

Hening menyelimuti. Carla menatap tajam carikan kertas di tangannya. Pandangan matanya sulit ditebak, antara kesal, marah, dan penasaran. Sayang arti yang tersirat itu tidak tertangkap oleh yang lain, bahkan Armin sekalipun.

"..akan kami pikirkan nanti. Sekarang kalian pulanglah." Giliran Grisha yang angkat bicara—tahu kalau istrinya tidak akan menjawab apapun. Barangkali pria ini sudah mengetahui isi pikiran istrinya.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu."

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu. Dan langsung berpapasan dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam, yang masih memakai seragam—sepertinya dia baru pulang sekolah. Wajahnya sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Mikasa?"

Gadis bernama Mikasa itu menoleh. "Kalian.. teman-teman kakakku, ya? Ada perlu apa?" Mikasa melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Kami hanya mengantar undangan." Sahut Bertholdt. "Ah, lebih jelasnya tanyakan saja pada ayah dan ibumu. Kami harus segera pulang."

Mikasa segera berlari menuju ruang tamu, tempat ayah dan ibunya berada. "Ayah, ib—"

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Carla, matanya masih fokus mengamati satu demi satu tulisan yang tertoreh di secarik kertas yang diberikan Armin tadi. "Mereka benar-benar anak-anak licik."

"Carla, kurasa mereka tidak punya niat buruk."

"Apanya! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Mereka hanya membual tentang peringatan hari kematian itu. Pada dasarnya, mereka melakukan ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Dasar kurang ajar, padahal gara-gara merekalah Eren mati!" Carla merobek kertas itu menjadi empat, lalu melemparnya ke lantai sembarangan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Carla, tunggu! Lebih baik kita bicarakan dulu dengan mereka."

Sementara Grisha menyusul istrinya ke kamar, diam-diam Mikasa mengambil empat potongan kertas yang dirobek ibunya, dan menggabungkannya, guna untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Kembang.. api?" gumamnya.

Secepat mungkin, dia berlari keluar rumah, mengejar keempat orang yang tadi memberikan undangan ini ke orangtuanya.

"TUNGGU!"

Sontak Bertholdt, Rivaille, Jean, Armin, dan juga Eren menoleh, mendapati Mikasa tengah berdiri di belakang mereka, dengan baju acak-acakan dan nafas yang terengah-engah—dia bahkan tidak memakai alas kaki apapun. Ketahuan sekali kalau dia sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Mikasa.. ada apa?"

"Aku.. akan datang." Serunya. "Terimakasih telah mengundang kami."

Matanya kembali tertuju pada keempat lelaki di depannya—dan saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa, samar-samar, ada seorang lagi yang berdiri di sebelah lelaki bersurai hitam pekat yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar. Seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan..

"Eren?"

Sontak semuanya terkejut.

Tidak mungkin. Masa sih, Mikasa bisa melihat Eren?

"Mikasa, apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf." Mikasa mengusap matanya. "Sepertinya aku salah lihat. Kau tahu, kan, sudah lima tahun sejak kakakku meninggal, dan kami sekeluarga masih belum terbiasa. Seringkali kami terbayang-bayang sosok Eren. Aku berpikir mungkin acara ini bisa dijadikan acara perpisahan yang sebenarnya."

Tanpa sadar, airmata mengalir di wajah Eren, yang sedari tadi diam. Dia kemudian menerjang Mikasa, memeluk tubuh ramping adik perempuannya itu.

Mikasa tahu, penglihatannya jadi sangat jelas. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Eren, kakaknya, tengah memeluknya.

Dan dia langsung tahu satu hal. Alasan keempat teman kakaknya mengadakan acara ini adalah..

Sebagai perpisahan dengan Eren yang kini telah mendatangi mereka.

Entah kenapa, dia bisa mengetahui hal itu.

Sementara Rivaille terdiam. Bisa dirasakannya perasaan yang sama seperti saat ini, perasaan ketika kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

Tampaknya mereka harus segera meluncurkan kembang api itu.

.

~oOo~

Tiga hari. Sudah tiga hari setelah mereka mengunjungi kediaman Jaeger—tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah mereka meninggalkan rumah itu, mereka tetap semangat untuk mengumpulkan dana. Tinggal empat hari lagi, dan mereka masih belum mengumpulkan setengahnya.

Rivaille mendesah gelisah di sela-sela pekerjaannya yang menjemukan—mengangkut dan menyusun buku-buku yang baru datang dari pusat ke rak-rak buku, dan menyesuaikan judul, genre, dan segala macam. Sungguh, jika bukan karena keinginan Eren, seumur hidup dia tidak mau bekerja di tempat ini.

Dia kembali ke ruang staff. Sembari duduk dan menyelonjorkan kakinya, Rivaille menghitung uang yang telah dikumpulkannya sampai saat ini. Sudah cukup banyak, hanya saja Rivaille tetap kurang yakin bahwa ini bisa terkumpul tepat pada waktunya.

Heh.. sulit sekali rasanya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menghela nafas, sebuah buku tebal mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala Rivaille. Dia meringis pelan.

"Aw.."

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Suara lembut ini.. caranya meminta maaf.. tidak salah lagi, dia adalah..

"Armin?"

"Rivaille! Maafkan aku! Daritadi aku melamun, jadi tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan buku itu ke kepalamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Berikutnya, heninglah yang mengambil alih seluruh suasana. Armin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengangkat tumpukan kardus-kardus berisi buku ke bagian depan, dan menyusunnya ke rak-rak. Sesekali, terdengar rintihan dari mulutnya ketika dia kembali menjatuhkan kardus yang diangkutnya.

Tidak tahan dengan hal tersebut, akhirnya Rivaille menyimpan semua uangnya ke dalam sakunya dan segera mengambil kardus yang dijatuhkan Armin (lagi). Dia mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Ah, terimakasih, Rivaille."

"Tidak masalah. Lebih baik kau tidak memaksakan dirimu. Kau tahu kan, sejak kecil fisikmu lemah. Kau istirahat sajalah, biar aku yang kerjakan ini."

Armin masih terdiam, menatap Rivaille dengan susah payah mengangkat kardus-kardus buku itu dan berusaha membuka pintu. Meski tahu si surai hitam itu kesulitan, namun entah kenapa dia tidak tergerak sedikitpun untuk membantu.

"…Rivaille."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau melakukan semua ini semata-mata hanya untuk Eren?"

Kalimat itu singkat, namun mempunyai makna yang dalam. Rivaille sekonyong-konyong menjatuhkan kardus yang diangkutnya. Pandangannya berpusat pada kedua iris safir Armin.

"..Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, Rivaille. Aku tahu, sesungguhnya kau membenci pekerjaan ini, kan? Tapi kau tetap melakukannya, demi dia…. Eren. Aku benar, kan?"

Tak mampu menjawab, Rivaille akhirnya memilih menggigit bibirnya, menahan keinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Armin. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang kenyataan bahwa sulit untuk berbohong pada Armin yang mampu membaca isi hati seseorang hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik dan cara bersikap. Mungkin lain kali dia harus mengusulkan agar si blonde ini jadi psikolog saja.

"Ternyata benar.. Rivaille, kau menyukai Eren, kan?" Armin berjalan mendekati Rivaille yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu.

"Armin, kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik kau melanjutkan pekerjaan yang lain saja." Rivaille hendak berbalik untuk memutar kenop pintu, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan bajunya, dan ia bisa merasa seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di perutnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun Rivaille bisa tahu.

Armin. Arminlah yang tengah memeluknya.

"…Lepaskan aku, Armin."

"Tidak." Tegasnya. "Tidak akan sampai kau mau jujur mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Armin, kubilang lepaskan! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Rivaille menepis tangan Armin, lalu berbalik menatapnya dengan berang.

Dan bisa diketahuinya bahwa Armin—yang tengah menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari mata tajam Rivaille—sedikit terisak. "Aku… menyukaimu. Sejak dulu."

"..Apa..?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Rivaille, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sangat menyukaimu. Tapi pandanganmu hanya terfokus padanya...tidak pernah sekalipun kau mempedulikanku meski sekarang kita sangat dekat!"

Surai hitam itu diacak-acak pemiliknya, yang bingung akan pernyataan cinta yang terlalu mendadak ini. Iris obsidiannya terus menatap Armin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, menghalangi wajahnya yang mungkin telah basah oleh air mata dengan helai-helai rambutnya. Sesekali, dia bisa mendengar isakan Armin karena suasana hening yang kembali tercipta.

"…Waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu." Itu saja yang bisa diucapkan Rivaille. Perintah, bukan jawaban ataupun penolakan. Bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disimpulkan.

Kejam. Sangat kejam. Rivaille memang mungkin kurang peka dengan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi menolak secara terang-terangan pernyataan cinta dari orang lain—terlebih teman dekatnya—sudah terlalu kelewatan. Tidak bisakah dia memahami perasaan orang lain yang mungkin terluka karena setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu?

"Tunggu, Rivaille! Aku—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan kau katakan. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang lain padamu, selain rasa persahabatan. Kurasa itu bukan cinta." Ucapnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipedulikan. Fokuslah bekerja, agar kita bisa mengumpulkan uang tepat pada waktunya." Segera Rivaille meninggalkan ruang staff setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat terakhir yang bermakna dalam dan pedih serta penuh penekanan.

Sepeninggalan Rivaille, Armin jatuh berlutut di lantai, dengan air mata yang masih mengucur deras membasahi pipinya.

"Eren… kau curang." Armin bergumam di sela-sela isakannya. "Kenapa hanya kau?"

.

~oOo~

Tinggal dua hari menjelang hari pelaksanaan kembang api. Harapan muncul. Dewi keberuntungan akhirnya memihak mereka.

Jika mereka mengumpulkan semua gaji kerja sambilan mereka, maka jumlahnya pas, bahkan berlebih dengan jumlah yang tertulis di nota. Semuanya telah sempurna. Peluncuran kembang api bukan lagi bahan obrolan semata.

Dan tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum Eren akhirnya pergi dari sini menuju dunia sana. Sepi, memang. Tapi itulah takdirnya. Eren tidak bisa hidup berdampingan bersama mereka karena kenyataan bahwa Eren sudah meninggal.

..bicara tentang Eren, akhir-akhir ini ada yang berubah dengannya. Dia lebih sering diam. Bahkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Perubahan ini entah kenapa sedikit membuat Rivaille tenang, karena terkadang Eren yang terlalu berisik itu menganggu konsentrasinya.

Tapi rasanya tidak enak juga.

Rivaille terus-terusan mendengus saat dilihatnya lelaki bersurai cokelat yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini masih terdiam seribu kata.

"Hoi, Eren."

"Apa?" jawabnya pelan.

"Dari kemarin kau diam terus. Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikiran tentang rencana kita ini."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dipikirkan. Kami sama sekali tidak direpotkan dengan semua in—"

"Apa semua yang kukatakan itu benar? Apa memang kembang api inilah yang kuinginkan? Sejak kemarin aku memikirkan ini terus. Seperti ada satu bagian dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa ini bukan permintaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin membatalkan semuanya?" Rivaille terbelalak—tidak mungkin kan, hasil kerja kerasnya harus terbuang percuma?

Untungnya, Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bukan begitu. Hanya saja….."

"…"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Perkataannya seperti main-main. Itu yang pertama kali dipikirkan Rivaille.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di pondok. Lebih baik cepat masuk, semua pasti sudah menunggu." Eren mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya menginterogasi sementara orang itu sendiri bersikukuh untuk tidak buka mulut. Maka, dengan sedikit berat hati dan rasa penasaran, Rivaille melangkahkan kaki memasuki pondok, dimana ketiga temannya telah menunggu.

Hari ini—untuk kesekian kalinya—mereka mengadakan diskusi lagi. Dan seperti biasa, Bertholdtlah yang memimpin.

"Jadi, masalah biaya sudah terselesaikan. Sekarang, kita tinggal menghubungi pembuat kembang api itu dan menyerahkan uangnya." Ucap Bertholdt. "Nah, Armin, hari ini kita akan menemui pembuat kembang api kenalanmu itu. Tolong tunjukkan jalannya, ya."

"B-baiklah." Jawab Armin singkat, matanya mengerling Rivaille sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu, disusul teman-temannya yang lain.

Tanpa tahu kenyataan yang telah menunggu mereka.

.

~oOo~

Pixis. Satu kata yang terukir di papan nama yang tertempel di pintu rumah bertingkat itu. Rumah pembuat kembang api yang diceritakan Armin. Rumah itu tampak sepi, seperti tidak dihuni bertahun-tahun—meski keadaannya masih cukup bagus. Dengan ragu, Armin mengetuk pintu kayu itu—yang langsung dibukakan oleh seorang pria tua botak dengan kumis kelabu.

"Kalian—oh, Armin, ada apa?" alihnya setelah melihat Armin—yang notabene adalah tetangganya. "Masuklah dulu. Tidak baik berbicara di luar."

"Anoo.."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Kami hanya ingin berbicara sebentar. Mengenai kembang api itu." Tukas Rivaille, langsung menuju topik utama. Sejenak ia melirik singkat Armin yang ternyata tengah menatapnya serius—meski dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika menyadari bahwa dia kepergok.

"Oh, soal itu…" Pixis menggaruk tengkuknya, dia agak salah tingkah. "Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita tidak membicarakan itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, itu…" Pixis menoleh ke kanan-kiri, lalu berbicara dengan pelan layaknya berbisik, "tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun. Aku dilarang untuk membuat kembang api itu. Peluncuran kembang api hanya diiizinkan saat musim panas, yaitu untuk festival, diluar itu tidak boleh."

"Tapi sekarang masih musim panas!" sanggah Rivaille.

"Tadinya aku juga bilang begitu, hanya saja.. orang yang melarangku itu punya pengaruh besar. Mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya."

"Siapa? SIAPA ORANG ITU?" emosi Rivaille naik sampai ubun-ubun—berulang kali Eren berusaha menenangkannya, namun tidak berpengaruh apapun.

"Dia dari keluarga Jaeger. Lelaki tua berkacamata itu." Jawabnya.

Semuanya terbelalak. Tidak mungkin, kan, ayah dari teman mereka sendiri, orang yang mereka percayai, malah menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menghentikan tindak-tanduk mereka?

"Istrinya juga datang. Beliau marah-marah padaku sambil bilang agar aku menolak tawaran kalian untuk membuatkan kembang api. Dia bilang kalau itu hanya untuk kesenangan semata, main-main, dan segala ejekan lainnya yang dia lontarkan padaku untuk kalian. Benar-benar gila dia, ributnya bukan main. Gara-gara itu aku dimarahi tetanggaku."

Jauh di belakang mereka, Eren tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk keluar—perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara sedih, kesal, kecewa, dan segala macam. Keluarganya sendiri, orang yang paling bisa dipercayainya, ternyata punya sifat seperti itu.. bahkan menambahkan ejekan pada temannya yang punya maksud baik dengan rencana tersebut, bukan hanya sekedar main-main.

"Tidak bisa.. dipercaya." Gumaman Eren ternyata cukup besar untuk menjangkau indra pendengaran Rivaille.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Rivaille dengan suara kecil yang hampir menyamai suara Pixis barusan—dia tak mau ditertawakan lagi gara-gara berbicara dengan hantu.

"Maaf, Rivaille, tapi aku harus pergi dulu. Ada yang harus aku pastikan." Tanpa menunggu respon ataupun persetujuan dari Rivaille, Eren langsung berlari pergi.

"Tungg—"

"Rivaille? Ada apa?" pertanyaan Bertholdt membatalkan niatnya untuk mengejar Eren—pasalnya, mengejar bocah itu di saat begini hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya tenang, meski hatinya gelisah.

Ke mana Eren akan pergi? Dia bilang dia ingin memastikan sesuatu? Apa jangan-jangan..

..dia berniat mengunjungi rumahnya lagi?

.

~oOo~

Tidak ada kata yang sanggup dia, Eren, ucapkan saat melihat keadaan rumahnya tersebut. Ayah dan ibunya kini tengah duduk di sofa. Grisha sedang menenangkan istrinya yang masih menangis—namun, dalam waktu bersamaan, sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Carla, apa memang ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya. Memang inilah yang terbaik. Anak-anak itu hanya beralasan agar bisa bersenang-senang. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka sedih, tapi aku yakin kenyataannya tidak. Mereka tidak pernah bisa merasakan kesedihanku, sebagai seorang ibu. Mereka hanya teman, kehilangan Eren tidak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka." Ungkap Carla—pernyataan menyedihkan yang menyayat hatinya. Sementara Mikasa, adiknya, berdiri terpaku di hadapan orangtuanya. Tidak sanggup membantah atau barangkali sekedar membuka mulut. Dia tahu, perkataan orangtuanya adalah mutlak. Sirna sudah harapannya akan kembang api itu.

Mikasa sudah tahu. Kakaknya, Eren, kembali ke sini, ke bumi ini. Saat melihat sosok itu, meski samar, dia nyaris melupakan kenyataan tentang indra keenam yang dimilikinya sejak lahir—karena selama ini, dia selalu menyamakan 'makhluk' yang dilihatnya dengan manusia.

Dan ketika itu juga, Mikasa langsung tahu. Alasan teman-teman Eren ingin meluncurkan kembang api adalah untuk Eren. Kakaknya, yang telah datang kembali.

Semuanya hancur hanya karena satu kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya pada pembuat kembang api bermarga Pixis itu.

"_Aku melarangmu membuat kembang api untuk anak-anak itu."_

Kejam. Padahal semuanya dimaksudkan untuk putra mereka sendiri. Padahal mereka sudah bersusah payah bekerja keras, demi putranya… demi kebahagiaan Eren.

Manusia benar-benar tak tahu balas budi. Hanya itulah satu hal yang bisa diungkapkan Eren, dalam kesedihan dan rasa berangnya.

.

~oOo~

Mereka pulang dengan hampa. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Rasanya seperti kau yang telah bersusah payah meraih impianmu, dan kini tercampak karena omongan satu orang yang ditakuti karena jabatan dan kekuasaannya. Tidak adil.

Dunia memang tidak adil sejak awal.

Tapi di antara semuanya, Rivaillelah yang merasa paling terpuruk. Bayangkan betapa semangatnya dia bekerja keras, dan kesenangan saat dia berhasil mengumpulkan uang—

—hanya untuk menerima hasil yang mengecewakan.

Di tengah keterpurukannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Eren telah kembali, dan berulang-ulang menepuk pundaknya dan memanggil namanya.

"Rivaille.." entah panggilan yang keberapa, barulah Rivaille merespon, "Eren? Kau ke mana saja?"

"Tidak ada. Daripada itu, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan."

"Apa itu?"

Eren mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Lebih baik batalkan saja rencana kembang api ini."

Langkah Rivaille terhenti, membuat teman-temannya menoleh padanya.

"Rivaille, ada apa?"

"Kenapa?" tak menghiraukan yang lain, dia menjawab pertanyaan Eren. "Apa maksudmu bilang begitu?"

"Karena kurasa percuma saja. Lihatlah sekarang. Kalian sudah bersusah payah mencari uang, tau-tau ayahku datang dan merusak semua rencana. Sepertinya memang sejak awal kita tidak diizinkan untuk melaksanakan ini."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentaknya, membuat semua terhenyak. "Kau pikir kenapa kami semua mau melakukan ini? Semuanya demi kau. DEMI KAU! Dan kami tidak pernah mengeluhkan tentang rasa lelah atau apapun. Sekarang, dengan santainya kau menyuruh kami untuk membatalkannya? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Rivaille, tenanglah." Sela Bertholdt. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Eren, tapi secara garis besar aku mengerti dari bentakanmu tadi. Kurasa Eren benar. Kita sudah gagal. Tidak ada gunanya tetap menjalankan rencana kembang api ini, terutama ketika pemeran utamanya—Pixis—tidak mau membantu kita. Lebih baik menyerah sajalah."

"Aku juga berpikir ini akan berakhir sia-sia." Ujar Armin mendadak. "Sudahlah, aku pulang duluan. Mulai sekarang, kita akan berteman seperti biasa—tidak ada diskusi tentang rencana lagi." Armin berjalan menjauh, disusul oleh Jean—yang diam seribu kata.

"Maaf, Rivaille." Hanya mengucapkan dua kata, dan Bertholdt segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Rivaille bersama Eren. Dengan rasa terpuruknya.

Apa hari ini tidak bisa menjadi sedikit lebih baik?

.

~oOo~

27 Agustus. Seharusnya hari inilah kembang api akan diluncurkan. Seharusnya.

Namun apa daya, mereka kembali tercerai berai seperti dulu—membangun tembok pemisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing tanpa peduli satu sama lain, layaknya orang yang tak pernah kenal. Sejak dua hari lalu—ketika dia dan yang lain memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana mereka—Rivaille mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerjanya. Gaji kerja sambilan yang didapatkannya selama seminggu itu disimpan—lebih tepatnya disembunyikan—di laci meja belajarnya yang selalu terkunci. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupan sehari-hari Rivaille. Dia tetap mengurung diri di rumah, tak pernah terbujuk untuk kembali ke sekolahnya, berapa kali pun Irvin—ayahnya—membujuknya. Bedanya, Eren kembali seperti semula. Seorang remaja lelaki ceria yang agak cerewet dan selalu memaksanya ke sekolah.

Benar-benar sial, terjebak dalam satu atap dengan teman masa kecilmu yang cerewet dan sok pahlawan—manalagi dalam wujud hantu.

Siang ini, Rivaille masih menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya, sementara Eren pergi entah kemana. Tapi dia tak peduli—masa bodoh apa yang akan dilakukan bocah dengan iris emeraldnya itu, Rivaille bukan orangtuanya. Rivaille berguling ke sisi kanan, berniat kembali ke alam mimpi ketika sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suara lonceng.

Berpikir bahwa itu suara lonceng pintu, Rivaille berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun dia keliru.

Suara itu berasal dari ruang tengah, dari altar tempat sembahyang untuk penghormatan pada orang yang sudah meninggal. Altar tempat penghormatan pada ibu Rivaille, Petra Ral. Dan di depannya, Eren duduk bersimpuh sambil membunyikan lonceng kecil itu beberapa kali.

"..Eren?"

"Ah, Rivaille!" Eren tersentak.

"Sedang apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan penghormatan pada bibi Petra." Jawabnya sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya, berdoa singkat. Tanpa ragu, Rivaille ikut duduk di belakang Eren, dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Rivaille.."

"Ya?"

"Sudah berapa lama bibi Petra meninggal?"

Rivaille terdiam sesaat. "..Lima tahun."

"Begitu." Eren mendudukkan kepalanya, suaranya parau. Ingatannya sangat jelas merekam saat ibu Rivaille terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan selang infus menempel di lengannya. Saat-saat yang menyedihkan, mengingat betapa baiknya bibi Petra pada mereka—yang selalu menyambut mereka dengan senyuman dan kue-kue kering buatannya ketika mereka berkunjung ke rumah Rivaille. Sungguh kenangan yang takkan terlupakan.

"..Rivaille?"

"Apa?"

"Tahukah kau kenapa aku begitu ingin kembali ke alam sana?"

Rivaille berpikir sejenak. Benar juga. Jika memang bisa, normalnya orang-orang akan memilih untuk tinggal di bumi terus. Tapi, Eren selalu ingin kembali ke sana. Ada apa, ya?

"Itu karena cerita dari ibumu—bibi Petra."

"Cerita.. ibuku?"

"Ya." Eren menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya yang selalu tampak indah di mata Rivaille. "Dulu…"

.

"_Eren, apa kau tahu reinkarnasi?"_

"_Eh?" Eren, seorang anak yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun, memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Reinkarnasi? Apa itu?"_

"_Lahir kembali." Petra tersenyum pada teman putranya ini. "Ketika kau meninggal dan pergi ke alam sana, kau akan bereinkarnasi, terlahir kembali di bumi. Mungkin kau tidak akan menjadi anak manusia. Bisa saja kau menjadi seekor anak kucing atau sekuntum bunga. Karena itulah, bibi tidak takut dengan penyakit ini."_

"_Hee, begitu ya?" mata emeraldnya berbinar. "Kalau begitu, kelak aku mau bereinkarnasi."_

_Petra hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Eren._

.

"Kupikir, jika aku kembali ke alam sana, aku akan bisa bereinkarnasi, dan kita bisa hidup bersama lagi. Karena itulah.."

Rivaille terdiam—ini adalah kenyataan yang tak pernah diketahuinya. Bahwa niat Eren ingin mengabulkan permintaannya sendiri adalah agar mereka bisa bersama lagi, seperti dulu. Tertawa, bercanda bersama, tanpa ada masalah, dendam, atau kecemburuan apapun. Mendadak, Rivaille merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah mau mengerti isi hati Eren. Sesungguhnya Eren ingin menghibur dirinya yang selama ini selalu kesepian. Eren mengerti seluruh isi hatinya, tahu kegelisahan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Rasa kesepian. Rivaille memang bukanlah orang yang supel dan mudah bergaul. Bisa dibilang, Eren—serta anggota laskar yang lain—adalah teman pertamanya, teman yang menerima dirinya sendiri apa adanya; seorang dingin yang selalu minim ekspresi.

Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Rivaille! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tunggu aku, Eren!"

"Eh?"

"Kau diam dan tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan segera mengabulkan permintaanmu!" setelah berkata itu, Rivaille membuka daun pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan cara membantingnya, menyebabkan bunyi 'BLAM' yang memekakkan telinga.

Eren kembali menghadap altar. Senyumannya mengembang.

"Bibi, ternyata Rivaille telah banyak berubah.."

.

~oOo~

Rivaille terus berlari. Tidak mau perduli akan panas matahari yang menyengat ataupun kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah untuk berlari. Sebelum sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, dia tak bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya, seberapa keraspun kakinya mencoba menjerit kecapekan.

Dia menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya, setelah merasa yakin bahwa dia sudah sangat dekat. Yeah, sedikit lagi, tinggal melewati beberapa rumah lagi dia akan sampai—

—ke rumah keluarga Jaeger.

Baru saja dia berniat berbelok memasuki halaman rumah minimalis itu, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat ada lima orang di depan pintu. Orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kedua orangtua Eren, Grisha dan Carla, adik perempuan Eren, yaitu Mikasa, serta Jean dan Armin. Wajah mereka semua sama—tegang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu, nak. Sayang sekali." Ujar Grisha dingin. Matanya yang terlindung kacamata bulat berkilat tajam. "Pulanglah. Orangtuamu pasti khawatir jika kau tidak pulang tepat waktu." Grisha berbalik, diikuti istri dan putrinya, ketika Jean membuka suara, "Paman…"

"Apa?"

Hal yang mengejutkan berikutnya adalah, Jean menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah berumput itu, berlutut di hadapan Grisha, Carla, dan Mikasa. "Aku mohon dengan sangat, izinkanlah kami meluncurkan kembang api itu!"

"Jean.."

Rivaille—yang masih berdiri terpaku di luar gerbang rumah Jaeger—terbelalak. Tidak menyangka sama sekali, Jean yang cuek dan angkuh itu akan berlutut di hadapan orangtua Eren, meminta izin untuk rencana mereka… demi Eren, demi semuanya. Sayang, sepertinya permohonan itu tetap tidak ditanggapi. Grisha masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membanting pintu tepat di hadapan muka Jean dan Armin.

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo kita pulang, Jean." Armin menggandeng tangan Jean, berniat mengajaknya pergi, ketika pintu rumah Jaeger kembali berayun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Grisha, yang tengah memegang sebuah amplop. Amplop itu kemudian diserahkannya pada Jean. "Ini."

Jean hanya menerimanya dengan bingung. "Apa.. ini?"

"Surat izin dariku." Jawab Grisha, membuat semuanya tercengang—sementara Carla, yang berdiri di belakang suaminya, hanya mampu menggigit bibir kecewa. "Sampaikan salamku pada Pixis."

Nyaris saja mereka berteriak saking girangnya. Benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya jalan keluar terbuka lebar untuk mereka.

Dengan begini, mereka tinggal memulai lagi.

.

~oOo~

Langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan saat Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tanpa sadar, mereka—yang terlanjur senang—langsung menghubungi Bertholdt dan mengadakan diskusi lagi di pondok. Adanya kesempatan kedua membuat mereka yang tadinya sempat terpuruk kembali terbakar api semangat. Bahkan Jean pun ikut-ikutan antusias. Suasana di antara mereka kembali seperti dulu; gembira, antusias, dan kompak. Momen yang sangat sayang untuk diakhiri.

Bahkan saking senangnya, Rivaille bersenandung kecil selama perjalanan pulang. Suatu hal yang langka jika Rivaille sesenang itu, membuat Eren sedikit keheranan. Tapi, ketika melihat Rivaille mengambil gaji kerja sambilan yang disembunyikannya di laci meja, Eren langsung mengerti.

Sepertinya mereka mendapat kesempatan kedua dalam rencana mereka.

Eren tersenyum senang sambil menatap punggung tangan kanannya yang perlahan jadi—sedikit—transparan, seperti kaca yang buram karena debu.

"Sebentar lagi…" gumamnya sambil mencengkram punggung tangannya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:** Berapa kali pun saya mencoba memperlambat alur, tetep aja terasa cepat ._. lama-lama saya kesal juga.

Oke, meski tadinya fanfic ini ingin saya akhiri di chapter 2, tapi ternyata terlalu panjang, kira-kira bisa sampai 7000 words atau lebih, jadi terpaksa saya bagi satu chapter lagi ._. Apa di chapter ini feel-nya terasa? Sejujurnya saya gak pernah sukses bikin hurt/comfort. Pas baca ulang selalu aja jadi garing krenyes-krenyes, padahal waktu ngetik udah pede banget ._. *mewek*

Yah, abaikan itu.

Intinya, saya minta maaf kalau (terlalu) banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini, baik secara alur, pendeskripsian, genre, pengkarakterisasian, atau apapun itu. Yah, saya emang masih amatiran. Meski udah buat akun FFN tahun 2012 akhir, tapi saya baru jadi author selama tiga bulan ini, jadi belum berpengalaman... Maaf ya.

.

.

Review?


	3. Ungkapan Perasaan Terpendam

31 Agustus. Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Hari di mana mereka menetapkan acara peluncuran kembang api.

Rivaille, Armin, Jean, Bertholdt, dan Eren duduk menunggu di pondok—Pixis bilang dia akan menghubungi mereka dia sudah menyelesaikan detil-detilnya. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di bukit belakang sekolah dasar mereka dulu—tempat yang sangat strategis untuk meluncurkan kembang api.

Lama hening menyelimuti ruangan. Semuanya hanya terduduk dalam diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk membuka percakapan. Yang pertama kali merasa gerah dengan suasana seperti ini adalah Bertholdt. Dia berusaha berpikir keras apa yang sebaiknya dibicarakan agar tak canggung begini. Pasrah, dia melirik Armin, yang untungnya langsung mengerti arti tatapan tersebut.

"Ano, teman-teman…"

Masih diam.

"sambil menungu, bagaimana kalau kita…"

Masing-masing menegakkan kepalanya penasaran, namun masih tetap hening.

"…mengulangi kejadian di hari itu?"

"APA!" Rivaille yang pertama kali bangkit. Wajahnya tampak berang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bahwa yang lain juga sama terkejutnya.

"Ini adalah peringatan kematian Eren. Karena itu, kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Aku yakin Eren juga ingin tahu jawabanmu. Dia ada di sini, kan?" tanya Armin.

Rivaille mongering singkat kursi kecil di sampingnya—tempat Eren duduk. Wajahnya agak merah, dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya sembari memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Jadi, Rivaille.. apa kau memang menyukai Eren?" Armin bertanya pelan.

"Tidak mung—"

"Jangan mengulangi masa lalu. Kalau kau lari seperti dulu, ini tidak akan ada artinya, berapa kalipun kita mengulangnya." Ujar Jean sambil bertopang dagu. Dia tampak dongkol.

"A…" Rivaille merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat. Suaranya benar-benar parau, seolah sudah bertahun-tahun dia tak pernah meminum air. "Aku tidak tahu! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu! Kalian puas?" bentaknya. Sejenak, bola matanya menggeser ke sudut, untuk melirik Eren yang tetap terdiam.

Apa kali ini dia juga akan berlari menjauh?

Tidak! Masa lalu tidak akan dan tidak boleh terulang.

Suasana yang tercipta makin aneh. Dimulai dari Armin dan Jean yang pandangannya tetap fokus pada Rivaille—yang berdiri kaku dengan tangan terkepal kuat, seakan dengan begitu ia bisa menghentikan kakinya yang ingin segera pergi dari pondok.

Beruntunglah suasana ini bisa cepat diakhiri ketika ponsel Bertholdt mendadak berdering. Senyuman muncul ketika dia melihat layar dan mengetahui siapa penelpon tersebut.

"Teman-teman.." ujarnya. "Pixis menelponku. Sepertinya kembang api itu sudah selesai. Ayo kita temui dia."

Untungnya, dalam sekejap suasana itu berakhir.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Ano Hana © Izumi Mitsu & Okada Mari**

**Lyric © Kimi ga Kureta Mono (Kayano Ai, Tomatsu Haruka, & Hayami Saori) Translate by .com**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat-lambat, dll.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

~oOo~

Hari sudah memasuki senja ketika mereka—Rivaille, Armin, Jean, Bertholdt, Eren, dan Pixis—berkumpul di bukit belakang sekolah dasar mereka dulu. Sementara Pixis menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, Bertholdt membuka percakapan, "Apa mereka akan datang?"

"Siapa?"

"Paman Grisha dan bibi Carla." Jawabnya. "Mereka sudah memberi kita izin, kuharap mereka juga bersedia datang."

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Sepertinya bibi Carla tidak terlalu menyukai hal ini." Armin kembali mengingat pernyataan Pixis tentang bagaimana bibi itu memarahi pria tua itu habis-habisan agar tidak membuatkan kembang api.

"Padahal aku berharap mereka datang." Ujar Jean. "Kita melakukan ini untuk anak mereka. Harusnya mereka datang dan melihat."

"Mereka takkan percaya tentang cerita bahwa Eren kembali. Tidak ada gunanya menceritakan bahwa kita melakukan ini demi anak mereka." Ujar Bertholdt. "Sudahlah, tak perlu mengharapkan kehadiran mereka. Kalau mereka tak mau datang, kita tak berhak memaksanya."

Semuanya hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Sedikit kecewa.

"Ano, permisi.." sebuah suara lembut yang familiar menyapa telinga mereka. Asalnya dari belakang. Sontak, semua menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Kau…"

Sungguh tak bisa diduga, kalau ternyata dia akan datang. Masih dalam keterkejutan, yang bisa membuka suara hanyalah Bertholdt.

"Kau.. Mikasa, kan?"

"Maaf mengganggu." Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut hitam pekatnya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Dan maaf karena aku datang sendiri. Kulihat orangtuaku tetap tak mau datang."

"Tak apa-apa. Kau datang saja kami sudah sangat senang." Bertholdt tersenyum meyakinkan—meski dalam hati dia sedikit kecewa. Rupanya paman dan bibi masih marah.

Mikasa hanya termenung sambil menatap ke arah Rivaille—lebih tepatnya, pada sosok samar yang berdiri di belakang si surai hitam itu. Sosok kakaknya. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah—saat Eren benar-benar menghilang dari dunia.

Pixis sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Dia benar-benar bekerja dengan giat sesuai harapan mereka. Bahan-bahan sudah lengkap. Sebentar lagi—atau mungkin beberapa detik lagi—kembang api itu akan diluncurkan, dan…

…Eren akan pergi.

Sedih? Sepi? Tentunya tidak ada yang merasakannya, kecuali Rivaille—karena hanya dialah yang bisa melihat dan bersama Eren selama tiga bulan ini. Itulah sebabnya, tidak ada yang tahu—bahwa ketika Pixis sudah hampir selesai menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, perang berkecamuk dalam diri Rivaille.

Sekarang belum terlambat. Aku bisa menghentikannya.

_Tapi kalau begitu dia takkan bisa pergi ke sana dan bereinkarnasi, sesuai keinginannya._

Bagaimana kalau aku tidak peduli?

_Kau kan sahabatnya!_

Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkannya tetap di sini?

_Dan hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalumu? Itu menjijikkan, kau tahu._

Tapi aku hanya ingin terus bersamanya!

_Jadi kau lebih memilih memuaskan dirimu dibandingkan kebahagiaannya? Kebahagiaan dari orang yang kau sukai sejak lama?_

Dia benar-benar dibuat bingung saat ini. Satu sisi dirinya menginginkan dia mencegah peluncuran kembang api ini. Tapi sisi lain dirinya menolak. Bimbang. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Tetap meluncurkan kembang api ini? Atau menolak, dan—seperti perkataan dirinya yang lain tadi—hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu, meski itu menjijikkan?

Memang harus Rivaille akui bahwa sejak lama, ketika Eren kembali datang ke kehidupannya, dia kembali terikat ke masa lalunya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Rivaille masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Eren. Penyesalan berlarut-larut yang tak kunjung usai, dan dia merasa hanya bisa ditebus dengan cara ini… sejak itu, perlahan tapi pasti, Rivaille mulai menjadi anak anti-sosial, dan terus mengurung diri di rumah tanpa mau pergi ke sekolah. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi Rivaille menolak untuk bergaul. Tapi bukan berarti Rivaille membenci pergaulan. Sebenarnya, dia merasa takut. Takut jika kejadian masa lalu—yaitu kematian sahabat yang disayanginya—terulang lagi ketika dia memperbaharui pergaulannya dengan anak-anak lain. Istilah gampangnya adalah: Rivaille trauma karena masa lalu. Trauma jika seseorang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sementara perang batinnya masih terus berlanjut, Pixis telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia melambai-lambai pada mereka—Rivaille, Eren, Jean, Armin, Bertholdt, dan Mikasa. Sekaranglah saatnya. Sekarang belum terlambat kalau dia ingin menghentikan semua, tapi..

..apa itu yang diinginkannya? Apa memang dia tidak ingin Eren pergi?

"Peluncuran akan dilaksanakan sekarang!" beritahu Pixis sambil menyalakan korek api.

"…Apa kita tidak memberi kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Jangan." Jawab Armin. "Ada adiknya di sini."

Pixis mendekatkan korek api ke sumbunya. Tinggal sebentar lagi…

Tangan Rivaille terkepal makin erat. _Sekarang belum terlambat…_

Ujung sumbunya telah terbakar.

_kalau dia mencegahnya sekarang…_

Api naik menuju bagian utamanya.

_maka Eren akan tetap tinggal bersamanya…_

"TUNGG—"

Bunyi 'DUAR' terdengar keras bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kembang api ke langit senja. Terlambat sudah. Kembang api sudah diluncurkan, sekarang tengah terbang menghiasi angkasa. Dengan begini, Eren akan menghilang…

"Wah, kembang apinya indah sekali!"

…tidak mungkin! Rivaille mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha memastikan bahwa matanya salah lihat, tapi tidak berhasil.

Sosok itu memang dia. Eren!

"Eren?"

"Apa?" semua terhenyak. "Eren? Apa maksudnya? Eren masih di sini?" Jean mendekatinya dengan menyambar kerah baju Rivaille yang tetap diam, pandangannya terfokus pada Eren yang takjub pada kembang api tersebut.

Eren tidak menghilang. Dia masih di sini. Meski permintaannya telah dikabulkan.

"Eren masih di sini? Dia tidak menghilang? Beritahu aku, Rivaille! BERITAHU AKU!" bentak Jean. Namun Rivaille tetap tidak bergeming. Walau teman-temannya berteriak padanya, dia menulikan telinganya.

_Maafkan aku, Eren_, gumamnya dalam hati. _Ketika melihatmu masih di sini, tidak menghilang, aku…merasa sangat senang._

.

~oOo~

"Terimakasih. Kembang apinya indah sekali." Mikasa membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku harus segera pulang. Nanti ayah dan ibuku bisa marah."

Saat itu juga, terdengar sebuah suara klakson sebuah mobil—yang terparkir tepat di belakang mereka.

"Ayah? Ibu?"

Apa yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah hal yang benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Grisha dan Carla-lah yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Ekspresi mereka sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Kembang api yang indah. Kerja bagus, anak-anak." Puji Grisha. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Mikasa untuk segera naik ke mobil.

"Terimakasih banyak, paman. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika tanpa anda." Armin membungkuk tanda penghormatan.

Mobil itu kemudian melaju, meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Yeah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Meski dia tetap tidak pergi.." Jean mengerling udara kosong di sebelah Rivaille—tepat ke arah Eren, seolah dia bisa melihat bocah bermata emerald tersebut.

"Aku juga." Armin segera menyusul Jean.

Rivaille berpikir bahwa Bertholdt juga akan pulang dan meninggalkannya. Tapi yang terjadi berbalik 180 derajat dari pemikirannya. Bertholdt melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Rivaille, menepuk surai hitam pekat itu, sesekali mengacaknya.

"Sudahlah. Kalau memang kali ini tidak berhasil, mungkin kita bisa mencoba cara lain untuk mengantarnya ke alam sana. Jangan cepat putus asa, oke?" senyuman tulus dan lembut itu ditujukan padanya. Membuat Rivaille merasa nyaman. Setelahnya, Bertholdt pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rivaille, bersama Eren.

"Ayo kita pulang, Eren." titahnya.

.

~oOo~

Baru saja memasuki rumah, suara Eren langsung terdengar, "Maaf, Rivaille.."

"Untuk apa?"

"…Soal permintaan itu. Padahal kalian sudah bekerja keras, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa pergi ke sana. Sepertinya memang bukan inilah permintaanku yang sebenarnya."

Sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan Bertholdt padanya, Rivaille mengacak-acak surai cokelat Eren. "Jangan dipikirkan. Sebetulnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan kau pergi."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan." Buru-buru Rivaille mengatakannya. Tangannya menutup wajahnya yang sudah panas dan memerah. "Pergilah tidur."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mau minum teh dulu. Kau tidur duluan saja." Ujar Rivaille.

"Baiklah." Eren melangkah menuju kamar Rivaille di lantai dua, sementara Rivaille melangkah ke dapur. Sebetulnya, minum teh itu hanya alasannya saja. Dia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini, untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Berulang kali helaan nafas terdengar. Meski senang, sebenarnya Rivaille cukup penasaran alasan Eren tidak pergi meski kembang api keinginannya sudah diluncurkan. Apa memang permintaannya bukan ini? Lantas apa?

Dan sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya.

Apakah memang permintaan Eren itu adalah benda yang berwujud? Atau tidak? Bisa saja, kan, Eren menginginkan yang lain, seperti persatuan laskar mereka?

Lamunannya buyar ketika ponselnya bordering. Segera diangkatnya dan dilihatnya siapa yang menelpon. Ternyata itu Bertholdt.

Segera Rivaille menekan tombol 'terima' dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Halo?"

/"Rivaille, kau di mana?"/

"Tentu saja di rumah. Aku tidak pernah berkeliaran malam-malam." Jawabnya.

/"Aku dan yang lain sedang berkumpul di pondok. Bisa kau datang sekarang kemari? Oh, iya, apa Eren ada di dekatmu?"/

"Tidak. Dia sudah tidur."

/"Baguslah. Usahakan jangan sampai dia tahu. Ini pembicaraan penting di antara kita."/ Kata Bertholdt, seraya memutus sambungan sepihak. Tanpa menanyakan hal-hal lain lagi, Rivaille melangkah keluar menuju pintu. Setelah memastikan Eren tidak terbangun mendengar suara pintunya, dia segera pergi menuju pondok dengan berlari. Dia cukup penasaran apa yang ingin dibicarakan.

.

~oOo~

Begitu sampai di pondok, dia bisa melihat seluruh teman-temannya berdiri menunggunya di luar. Tak mempedulikan udara malam yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Ada apa?" meski masih tersengal-sengal, Rivaille tetap membuka percakapan.

"Hei, Rivaille."

"Ap—"

"Ini tentang Eren." suara Jean terdengar parau—dia bersandar di dinding depan pondok dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa memang inilah yang diinginkan Eren?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa memang inilah keinginannya." Jawab Rivaille.

"Bukan, maksudku," Jean bersedekap, "apa memang inilah yang diinginkan Eren dari kita? Seperti kata Bertholdt, membahas kembang api—yang merupakan keinginan kita dulu—sama dengan membahas soal persatuan laskar kita. Kurasa, itulah alasan Eren tetap tidak bisa pergi ke sana. Dia menginginkan kita menjadi akrab seperti dulu dengan perantara kembang api ini, tapi kita tidak bisa mendengar keinginanya. Kita membantunya hanya karena masalah pribadi—"

"Apa maksudmu, Jean? Apa kau berpikir bahwa kami tidak membantunya dengan ikhlas—"

"Iya, aku memang berpikiran seperti itu, Armin!" potong Jean, jari telunjuknya diarahkan tepat di wajah Armin. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu sedikitpun alasan kau begitu semangat dengan rencana kembang api ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu—"

"Aku tahu! Kau menyukai Rivaille, kan?"

Semuanya terdiam, sementara Jean masih memasang telunjuknya di hadapan Armin. Dia tampak berang.

"JAWAB AKU, AR—"

"IYA!" bentak Armin tak kalah keras. "Baiklah, aku mengakui! Aku menyukai Rivaille! SANGAT SUKA! Tapi tak sekalipun dia mau mengalihkan pandangannya padaku… Rivaille selalu begitu! Isi pikirannya hanyalah Eren! Eren begini dan Eren begitu! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya!" Armin terisak pelan. "Aku benci ketika mengetahui Rivaille bisa melihat Eren. Lagi-lagi, pikirannya hanya akan dipenuhi Eren. Aku takkan pernah dipedulikan, sekalipun aku adalah temannya, anggota laskar yang sama, dan bekerja di tempat yang sama! Sekeras apapun aku mencoba mencari perhatiannya.." dia mengusap mata birunya yang telah basah karena airmata. "Karena itulah, aku berpikir bahwa, jika aku membantu acara kembang api ini, Eren akan pergi ke sana, dan Rivaille akan memperhatikanku."

Pernyataan perasaan terpendam yang terlalu tiba-tiba—yang lain masih bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Keterkejutan telah merambati sekujur tubuh. Mendadak Rivaille merasa amat bersalah.

"Jadi, setelah semua yang kau lakukan, sebenarnya hanya untuk mendapatkan Rivaille?" pertanyaan Jean dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Kau benar-benar jahat."

"Jangan menilaiku seenaknya! Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tukas Armin. "Memangnya kau menjamin bahwa kau membantunya dengan tulus?"

Jean menggertakkan giginya. "Aku melakukannya demi Eren. Selama ini, aku menyukai Eren. Tapi Eren hanya menyukai Rivaille. Membuatku membenci Rivaille… lalu kupikir, dengan membantu Eren pergi ke alam sana, dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan, dan kau—Rivaille—akan melupakannya. Tapi ternyata…" Jean mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Tak bisa dipercaya, Jean yang terkenal angkuh menangis tentang perasaannya… "Aku benar-benar membencimu, Rivaille! Kenapa hanya kau yang disukai Eren? Padahal kaulah yang membuatnya mati!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Rivaille akhirnya buka mulut, "Kau, Armin, kaulah yang pertama memulainya! Jika kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu di hari itu, semuanya tidak akan terjadi…"

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya ideku! Jean yang pertama mengusulkan padaku untuk menanyakan padamu!" Armin menunjuk Jean.

"Bukan!" tangan Jean terkepal erat. Wajahnya menunduk, sementara dia menggertakkan giginya. "Sesungguhnya, di hari itu, Eren-lah yang menyuruhku…"

Semuanya terkejut. "Apa?"

"Hari itu, Eren mendatangiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mendadak dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membuat Rivaille menangis. Mendengar itu, yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku adalah kalimat itu… kupikir mungkin kau akan menangis jika semua mengejek tentang perasaanmu pada Eren."

Ternyata begitu. Pantaslah di hari itu, Eren hanya tersenyum. Semua itu sudah dirancang dalam sebuah skenario, tujuannya adalah _membuat Rivaille menangis_… entah untuk apa. Dengan terungkapnya sebuah kenyataan, bertambahlah rasa bersalah dalam diri Rivaille. Andai dia lebih dewasa menanggapi skenario itu… andai saja dia tidak langsung terpancing emosi dan lari, pergi meninggalkan pondok, tanpa menyadari bahwa tindakannya yang kelewatan itu adalah awal dari kepedihan yang akan terus membekas selama tahun-tahun mendatang.

"…Ini salahku." Mendadak yang terdengar adalah gumaman Bertholtdt dengan suara yang parau. "Aku ada di sana! Aku berdiri di dekat pintu masuk pondok! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk menghentikan salah satu dari mereka! Ini semua salahku!" Bertholdt terisak kencang, dan mendadak dia berlutut, wajahnya dia benam di tanah. "Aku menyukai Eren! Tapi aku tidak pernah tulus padanya. Aku tidak menghentikannya pergi di hari itu! Dan sekarang, meski aku membantunya mengabulkan permintaannya, itu semua kulakukan semata-mata untuk menebus kesalahanku dulu! Aku sama sekali tidak membantunya dengan tulus…"

Semua menangis. Bahkan Rivaille tidak bisa menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua matanya. Padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu lima tahun silam, namun di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan kepedihan. Semua punya alasan masing-masing—demi menjada rahasia ataupun perasaan mereka. Tak pernah diketahui bahwa meski laskar mereka terlihat akrab di luar, di dalamnya menyimpan rasa benci dan dendam karena satu hal: cinta. Cinta terkadang manis dan terkadang kejam.

"Kau paham kan, Rivaille? Di antara kita… tidak ada yang punya maksud tulus mengantarkan Eren ke alam sana. Apa kau akan tetap mempercayai kami untuk mengabulkan permintaan Eren itu?" ujar Jean.

"Aku percaya." Gumam Rivaille. "Aku mempercayai kalian. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu mengatakan tentang hantu Eren pada kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa membantuku."

"Lalu apa?" erangan frustasi terdengar dari mulut Bertholdt. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan berikutnya? Hanya dengan saling mempercayai tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa Eren tidak bisa kembali ke sana, meski kembang api telah diluncurkan!"

"Kalau begitu, minta maaflah!" ujar Rivaille. "Minta maaflah! Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu, bahkan sebelum kau memintanya!"

"Dia benar, Bertholdt." Ujar Armin. "Rivaille… tolong, ajaklah Eren kemari. Kami benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya, dan mengantarkannya dengan tulus. Aku mohon, hanya kaulah yang bisa melihatnya."

Belum sempat menjawab, mendadak Jean mendekatinya dan merangkulnya. "Di saat seperti ini, hanya kaulah yang bisa diandalkan, Rivaille. Kami semua bergantung padamu."

"Baiklah." Ujar Rivaille. "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mengajaknya." Segera dia berlari menembus kegelapan malam, menuju rumahnya dan menjemput Eren. Mereka akan memulainya kembali. Dengan perasaan tulus.

.

~oOo~

Sayangnya, apa yang didapatinya di rumah tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataan yang diinginkannya.

Dia mendapati Eren terbaring di lantai kamarnya, dalam keadaan sadar—seolah dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bangkit duduk. Nafasnya agak sesak, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya aneh, mulai transparan. Tidak mungkin…

"Rivaille, kau dari mana saja?" katanya santai, seolah sikapnya ini sering terjadi.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau kenapa?" Rivaille berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya, sebentar lagi aku akan perg—"

"JANGAN! Tunggu, kumohon jangan sekarang! Teman-teman yang lain ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu—biarkan mereka menyampaikan keinginannya!" perlahan, dia mulai mengangkat tubuh Eren, berniat menggendongnya ketika suara bocah itu terdengar, "Rivaille…"

"Jangan bicara dulu!" Rivaille menggendong Eren pada tengkuk dan lipatan lututnya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa waktu itu aku meminta tolong pada Jean untuk membuatmu menangis?" tanyanya, membuat Rivaille terbelalak. Mungkinkan Eren sudah mengetahui bahwa tadi dia berkumpul bersama anggota laskar yang lain, bercakap-cakap dan saling mengutarakan perasaan serta kenyataan yang tersembunyi?

Mendengar tak ada respon, Eren melanjutkan, "Karena… aku berjanji dengan bibi Petra."

"Ibuku? Kenapa? Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Eren memejamkan matanya.

.

"_Rivaille itu… tegar sekali, ya." Ujar Petra pada Eren—yang duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil memakan buah apel yang dipotongnya._

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Semenjak bibi masuk rumah sakit, dia selalu bersikap dingin dan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Bibi tahu kalau itu hanya aktingnya agak bibi tak mencemaskannya. Tapi, sekali saja, bibi ingin dia menangis untuk bibi." Ungkap Petra. "Ah, maaf telah berkata yang tidak-tidak."_

"_Bibi tenang saja!" Eren mendadak turun dari tempat tidur, dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Eren janji, Eren akan membuat Rivaille menangis demi bibi!"_

"_Kamu benar-benar baik, Eren…" wanita itu mengelus surai cokelat Eren. "Terimakasih, ya…"_

.

"Kupikir, Jean pasti tahu apa kira-kira yang mampu membuatmu menangis. Jadi, aku merencanakan semuanya… tapi aku tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti itu. Aku salah." Eren terkikik pelan.

"Kau… membuat janji seperti itu dengan… ibuku?" suaranya pelan, dan agak bergetar. Awalnya Eren mengira si surai hitam itu akan memarahinya. Namun dia terbelalak begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang membasahi pipinya.

Rivaille menangis.

"Rivaille… kau menangis." Eren mengelus pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak-jejak air matanya. "Meski kau tampak tegar, ternyata kau lemah juga, ya…"

Segera dia menyeka airmatanya. "Sial! Itu urusan nanti! Sekarang, kita harus pergi! Teman-teman ingin berbicara denganmu!" Rivaille menggendong Eren dan berlari menembus gelapnya malam, menuju pondok.

"Eren… kumohon, bertahanlah…"

.

~oOo~

"Itu dia!"

Sontak Jean, Armin, dan Bertholdt bangkit dari posisi duduk ketika melihat Rivaille yang berlari terengah-engah. Rivaille lalu menurunkan Eren di hadapan teman-temannya dan berlutut, mengambil nafas setelah capek berlari. "Teman-teman… aku membawanya. Aku membawa Eren."

Dan berikutnya, Rivaille tertegun.

Eren tidak ada. Padahal, bocah itu seharusnya ada di depannya. Tidak mungkin!

"Eren?"

"Kau kenapa, Rivaille?"

"Eren tidak ada!" serunya panik. "Padahal tadi dia ada di sini, di depanku."

"Apa mungkin Eren telah…." Bertholdt tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia mendekap mulutnya.

Tanpa diketahui, Eren sebenarnya masih berdiri di sana—di hadapan Rivaille. Tak habis pikir, kenapa dia tak terlihat? "Rivaille, aku di sini!" serunya tepat di depan Rivaille, namun lelaki dengan surai hitam itu tetap saja tidak melihatnya.

"Aku harus pergi mencarinya!"

"Rivaille! Tunggu, jangan!" mereka semua berlari mengejar Rivaille yang berbalik dan berlari menjauh ke dalam hutan.

Eren tidak bergeming—kakinya masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Tidak…" air mata mulai mengalir perlahan. "Tidak.. jangan pergi. Aku ada di sini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Mata emeraldnya mengerling singkat ke arah pondok. Di atas meja yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruang utama, tergeletak sebuah buku catatan kecil dengan pena—mungkin milik Armin. Dan saat itu juga, sebuah ide melintas di pemikirannya. Dia segera meraih dua benda itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak lihai di atas kertas-kertas tersebut, menorehkan tinta dan membentuk serangkaian kata.

"Belum berakhir… aku harus segera menyampaikan surat ini…"

.

~oOo~

"Di mana…?" nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia sudah berlari sejak tadi, namun sosok yang dicarinya tetap tak berhasil ditemukan. "Di mana Eren?"

"Lupakanlah, Rivaille. Mungkin dia sudah…" Bertholdt menggigit bibir bawah, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! BUKANNYA KALIAN INGIN MINTA MAAF PADANYA?" bentak Rivaille kasar. Buku-buku jarinya terkepal erat sampai-sampai memutih.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita menemukannya jika kau sendiri bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"BERISIK!" dia meninju batang pohon besar di sebelahnya—menyebabkan tangannya berdarah banyak. Tapi itu bukan hal yang lebih penting daripada menemukan Eren. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka mencari Eren. Langit malam yang berwarna biru gelap mulai memudar—semburat merah matahari perlahan naik, menyinari bahkan sampai ke kedalaman hutan.

"Teman-teman… itu…" mendadak Armin membuka suara, memecah keheningan dengan suara yang agak bergetar, dan pandangan serta jari telunjuknya fokus pada sesuatu yang berada tepat di bawah pohon, di samping sebuah jurang dalam. Sesuatu yang merupakan beberapa lembar kertas yang dirobek dari buku.

"Ini…"

Tulisan di atas kertas itu sangat familiar. Ada empat lembar—masing-masing nama mereka sudah ditulis di halaman depannya. Mereka mengambil surat yang ditujukan untuk mereka tersebut dan membuka lipatannya.

.

.

**[You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future**  
**And our big hope, I won't forget them]**

.

.

_Dear Bertholdt,_

_Aku menyukai ketegasan dan kelucuanmu._

.

"Hiks…" Bertholdt menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir perlahan. "Aku tidak setegas dan selucu itu, Eren…"

.

.

**[I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later**  
**The best memories]**

.

.

_Dear Jean,_

_Aku menyukai kepercayaan dirimu yang sangat besar._

.

"Bodoh! Aku ini angkuh, bukannya punya kepercayaan diri yang besar… Eren, kau sungguh bodoh!"

.

.

**[Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home**  
**You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."]**

.

.

_Dear Armin,_

_Aku menyukai kepintaranmu. Ide-idemu selalu sempurna dan menarik._

.

Kebalikan dari yang lainnya, Armin membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir. Tidak tergerak untuk menyekanya. "Kau salah, Eren. Kalau aku pintar, aku pastinya tidak akan memulai semua ini dengan mengutarakan kalimat pertanyaan itu. Kau menilaiku terlalu tinggi, Eren…"

.

.

**[While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag**  
**In truth, I was very, very happy]**

.

.

_Dear Rivaille,_

_Aku menyukaimu, bukan, mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Cinta yang singkat, yang membuatku merasa ingin menikahimu._

.

Rivaille menggertakkan giginya, sementara air mata mulai mengalir pelan, membasahi pipinya. Diremasnya kertas itu dengan berang. Tatapannya lurus pada pohon yang berada tepat di hadapannya—seakan tahu bahwa Eren tengah duduk di bawahnya, tersenyum pada mereka.

"Syukurlah tepat pada waktunya…"

.

.

**[Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely**  
**Ah, the wind flows along with time]**

.

.

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Eren!" erang Rivaille. "Kenapa kau menulis surat seperti ini—seakan-akan kita benar-benar akan berpisah selamanya? Aku tahu kau ada di sini! Tunjukkan wujudmu sekarang! Aku mohon…" dia jatuh berlutut, surai hitamnya menutupi wajahnya—mungkin dia tak mau menunjukkan wajah cengengnya di saat begini. "Kumohon, Eren, aku sangat ingin melihatmu…"

"Rivaille…" Eren tak tahan lagi. Dia berjalan mendekat, lalu mengelus surai hitam Rivaille dengan lembut.

Sesaat kemudian, Armin terpekik. "Eren…"

"Apa?"

"Eren? Tidak mungkin!"

Tak bisa dipercaya. Yang kini mereka lihat di depan mata mereka adalah Eren yang tengah mengelur rambut Rivaille yang masih berlutut. Eren… mereka bisa melihat Eren!

Menyadari itu, Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Eren. Obsidian bertemu emerald. Keduanya masih terdiam.

"Eren…"

"Rivai—" perkataan Eren terpotong saat mendadak Rivaille berdiri dan menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Eren, memeluknya erat, membenamkan kepalanya di pundak si surai cokelat. Bisa dirasakannya bahwa Rivaille kembali menangis. "Eren… kumohon… jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa." Eren mendorong tubuh Rivaille menjauh. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah meninggal. Seharusnya aku berada di alamku."

"Tapi…"

"Maaf, Rivaille, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Eren lemah. Bisa dilihat, hampir seluruh tubuhnya kini mulai transparan—mereka bisa melihat cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan menembus tubuh pemilik mata emerald tersebut. Dia benar-benar akan pergi…

"Tunggu! Eren! Terimakasih banyak atas suratmu!" seru Bertholdt mendadak, tangan kanannya melambaikan sehelai kertas yang ditulis Eren untuknya. "Aku senang sekali. Kau mengutarakan perasaanmu dengan jujur."

Jean dan Armin ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Terimakasih, Eren. kami juga menyukaimu. Selalu."

Selalu…

.

.

**[So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures**  
**Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us]**

.

.

Air mata Eren benar-benar tak terbendung lagi. Dia mencengkram batang pohon di sampingnya. "Aku… aku benar-benar ingin berada bersama kalian selamanya. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu… bercanda dan tertawa bersama… tapi, aku…"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kata Rivaille. "Karena kami juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami benar-benar ingin jadi seperti dulu, bersamamu… kembali menjadi anggota laskar Scouting Legion."

Tubuh Eren melemah, dan semakin menjadi transparan.

"Eren!"

"Teman-teman… kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang. Keinginanku sudah terkabulkan. Kalian sudah berkumpul di sini, mengutarakan perasaan terpendam dengan jujur, membuatku sangat senang…"

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan pergi!"

"Maaf."

Secepat kilat, Rivaille maju mendekati Eren, menarik tangan surai cokelat itu—yang sudah benar-benar transparan, dan mencium bibirnya. Tidak ada rasa nafsu—hanya sebuah ciuman persahabatan yang lembut, sekaligus ucapan selamat tinggal yang menyedihkan. Jean, Armin, dan Bertholdt tersenyum pedih—percuma saja, mereka sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Eren…"

Eren tersenyum. "Rivaille, sekarang aku ingat keinginanku yang sebenarnya. Selain ingin menyatukan anggota laskar, aku ingin mendengar perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadapku."

"Aku menyukaimu!" seru Rivaille. "Aku mencintaimu. Akan kukatakan berapa kalipun sampai kau puas!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rivaille." Kini giliran Eren yang mencium bibir Rivaille dengan lembut, seolah menyampaikan betapa tulus perasaannya.

"Terimakasih telah mengabulkan permintaan ibuku, Eren."

"Sama-sama, Rivaille…"

Dan sosok Eren menghilang—untuk selamanya.

.

.

**[You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future**  
**And our big hope, I won't forget them.**

**.**  
**I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later.**  
**I knew that you screamed "Thank You" from the bottom of your heart till the very end.**

**.**  
**A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it.**  
**The best memories]**

.

.

Jean menghampiri Armin, yang terduduk lemas di pondok selepas kepergian Eren. Yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkannya mereka berdua di pondok. Pemuda bersurai cokelat susu itu mendekatkan sekaleng minuman hangat. "Minumlah. Kau tampak lelah."

"Terimakasih, Jean." Balasnya suram sambil mengambil kaleng itu dan meneguknya.

"Tidak ada gunanya bersedih. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Kau takkan bisa memaksakan cinta pada orang lain."

"Kau benar, aku sungguh bodoh." Ujarnya miris. "Mengharapkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain… benar-benar bodoh."

"Jangan terpuruk pada masa lalu. Sekarang, carilah cinta yang baru. Aku juga akan membantumu." Jean nyengir lebar sembari mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Armin.

Armin menyambut uluran tangan Jean dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Terimakasih, Jean."

.

.

**THE END**

.

**A/N**: Dan saya sukses menangis ketika mengetik adegan-adegan terakhir, saat-saat terakhir Eren itu. Pada akhirnya, Rivaille memilih sendiri tanpa keinginan untuk mencari cinta baru. Sedangkan Jean dan Armin, mencoba memulai kehidupan cinta yang baru. Istilah lainnya: mereka mencoba untuk saling mencintai. Diawali dengan RivaiEren, dan diakhiri dengan JeanArmin. Sungguh, rasanya saya pingin ngakak...

Oke, setelah bergulat dengan rasa malas, saya yang memasuki mode depresi dan frustasi gara-gara ujian kampret (salahkan sekolah!), dan flashdisk yg bervirus (terpaksa di-format ulang dan semua data pun menghilang, termasuk data fanfiction dan juga tugas sekolah. Anjir, saya mesti bikin ulang itu tugas), selesailah fanfic ini... Jujur ini panjang amat, lo. Di aja sampai 16 lembar. Jari-jari saya serasa mau putus #lebai.

Baik, sebagai penutup, saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reader, baik yang me-review maupun yang tidak. Terutama juga untuk Azure'czar. Review-mu benar-benar menghibur. Saya jadi penasaran sama kamu. Kamu punya akun FB/twitter gak? Aku pingin add/follow, pingin ngobrol sama kamu... :3

Nah, kita ketemu lagi di fanfic yang lain. Jaa~

.

Salam,

Zefanya.


End file.
